One man's trash is another man's treasure
by writer-of-stuff
Summary: A futuristic Akatsuki leader trains Naruto and begins to like him as a brother, but when she finds out that he’s the fox they want, will she betray Naruto’s trust, or will she turn around and forget it?
1. Meeting the student

Summary: A futuristic Akatsuki leader trains Naruto and begins to like him as a brother, but when she finds out that he's the fox they want, will she betray Naruto's trust, or will she turn around and forget it?

Disclaimer: I don't own nor want to own any Naruto characters.

R&R please. Help me out here.

'blank' thought

"blank" saying

Chapter 1: Meeting the student 

Miyu sat there on a branch of a dense oak tree as she scanned the area, looking for a weak point within the village. It was her job as a skilled Akatsuki member to look for weaknesses within Konoha for seven years and give constant updates.

'First day and I already notice something,' the new member thought as her lips curled up into a smile.

But her train of thought was broken soon enough when she heard a loud, obnoxious, "Anosa, anosa, who are you?"

She looked down angrily to meet the 5-year-old's innocent blue eyes and glared into them for a while, hoping it would scare the little boy away. After all, she had to keep a low profile during this mission and this little boy could screw the whole things up. But the blond didn't budge, instead, he began to smile. Miyu was clearly confused, but knew the boy had to leave for her mission was at risk.

"Why are you smiling? Go away little boy!" the shinobi hissed.

"Your eyes…they're different," the little boy said.

"Who cares?" Miyu asked, "Now, go away before I wring…your…neck." She tried to separate each word so it made the words sound more gruesome.

The little boy shrugged and walked away, but he came back the very next day.

"What do you want now?" Miyu asked in an uninterested voice.

"Well, your clothes were different from mine, so I figured you were a beggar," he said, holding out a piece of bread.

Miyu stared at the boy's orange jumpsuit. "Everyone's clothes are different from yours."

"Well, yours were completely different," the little boy smiled.

"Look, I'm not hungry and I'm not a beggar, now go home," but Miyu's stomach disagreed because it grumbled when she finished saying that. This made the boy's foxy grin grow wider.

"You're hungry, don't lie now beggar." The boy said.

"I'm not a beggar," Miyu said sternly, trying to keep her cool.

"Fine, but you're still hungry," Naruto said.

'Persistent little fellow isn't he. Generous too. Reminds me of myself 10 years younger.' She smiled as she took the bread graciously and began eating it. "What's your name kid?" She asked between bites.

The smile grew to a point never thought possible as the boy stated confidently, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he pointed at himself with his thumb and continued, "and someday, I will become the Hokage of this village and get everyone to acknowledge me."

"Hokage, eh?" Miyu asked.

"Yep."

"Are you ready for it?" she asked in a doubting tone.

"Of course I am," Naruto stated proudly.

"We'll see," Miyu said as she hopped off of the branch. She motioned for Naruto to hop on her back, and Naruto did it without question. Miyu jumped away, from roof to roof, heading for the forest.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Somewhere," Miyu answered broadly.

Naruto figured he would get the same answer if he asked again so he became silent. Miyu stopped in a clearing in the forest as Naruto hopped off of her back.

"Let's see if you're ready," Miyu smirked as she got into her fighting stance.

Naruto's eyes widened slowly as he asked, "You…want me to fight you?"

Miyu nodded as Naruto shrugged in a worried way. A second later, Naruto charged, clumsily, but confidently. HE delivered a weak punch, which Miyu easily caught. Then, he tried a soiled kick, but it also turned out clumsy and was therefore evaded without much effort. After a half hour of fighting, Naruto collapsed in exhaustion.

"I'm…not…finished…yet," Naruto panted struggling to get up.

'The kid's got guts,' Miyu smiled, 'I like him.' "Naruto, how would you like it if I trained you?"

Naruto smiled," Really?" Miyu nodded. "YATTA!"


	2. Miyu's Mistake: Treating Naruto to Ramen

Thank you to all of you who reviewed!  I'm very happy with what you have said, and thank you again for being so supportive. The reviews were fabulous!

**Narutofreak22**: I'm speechless. Thanks!

**Cyberwing**: That's for me to know and you to find out.  Thanks for the review.

**Dotdotdotman**: Wow, you wrote a lot in your review. Thanks for all your suggestions. They really open up a lot of ideas for me!

**Archangel Rhapsody**: Isn't it? Just kidding. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kitsune-Itai**: I'll try to do so. Thanks for your compliment.

**ErikKoekkoek**: Hopefully your conclusion won't be bad.  Thanks.

**Wyldcat**: I never thought of him that way, but I guess it's true. Thanks.

**Magy**: I guess he is since I've already gotten to reviews about that. Thank you. Ummm…Thanks twice (I guess).

Wow! Too many reviews, too many head spinning. Thanks. Hope you like my next chapter, too!

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor want to own any of the Naruto characters (except for Miyu because I created her.)

'blah' thought

"blah" said

Chapter 2: Miyu's Mistake: Treating Naruto to Ramen 

The next day, Naruto went to the same tree looking for Miyu. He found her sitting on the branch…snoozing?

"Hey, hey, you, lady, wake up!" Naruto shouted the last two words to emphasis them. Miyu awoke with a start. She jumped up from her branch and crash landed on the ground in front of Naruto's feet. The boy looked down at her questioningly, "I thought ninjas were supposed to be more alert," Naruto said.

Miyu stood up and brushed the dust from her cloak. She looked up at Naruto madly and said, "Stupid baka. Don't wake me up like that!"

"Don't you have a house or something?" Naruto asked.

Miyu shook her head, "No."

"Then you are a beggar," Naruto shouted obnoxiously pointing at the annoyed shinobi.

"I'm not a BEGGAR!" Miyu said in a trying-to-keep-my-cool tone as she grasped Naruto's wrist and flung him violently onto her back. "Lets go." She then started toward the border.

As she jumped, she said, "Naruto, we're going to be leaving the village."

"Why? Where are we going?" Naruto asked curioustly.

"Don't worry, its not far from Konoha. It's just for training. We'll be back for our meals and bedtime, but we need to train in an area without a lot of people distracting you." Miyu knew that wasn't the real reason, but she wanted to restrain form telling him the truth yet. She couldn't afford to tell him of the Akatsuki and all of this when they still hadn't connected very well. 'Even if he is five, I can't assume he doesn't understand things,' Miyu thought.

Still carrying Naruto, Miyu turned toward the walls that towered over them and jumped it like a professional jumping hurdles. She landed silently on the other side, looking both ways before continuing fast but still stealthily. She made her way to a flat clearing where Naruto jumped off and examined the area in amazement.

He ran towards the center as his lips curled up into a big smile, "It's so beautiful." Naruto plucked out a flower and ran back to Miyu to give it to her. She accepted it gladly, but threw it away when Naruto wasn't looking.

"This is the perfect place to train, especially because there's a lake close by to help you with your training." She let the place sink in before saying, "We'll start our training today. Let me see you mold some chakra."

Naruto's face went completely blank.. "What's cha…ko…ra?" Naruto asked. Miyu's sweat dropped as she asked, "Have you been going to your academy to learn this stuff yet?"

"Not, but I start tomorrow," Naruto smiled innocently.

Miyu shook her head and thought, 'This is seriously said.' "Fine then, we'll start tomorrow," Miyu stated.

Naruto shrugged as Miyu motioned for him to climbe on. As Naruto crawled onto her back, Miyu said, "I'll drop you off at that tree. Tomorrow meet me there and we'll head off. If you don't ocme, then I won't train you. If you forget once, then I still won't train you anymore. A ninja's got to learn to be responsible."

"HAI!" Naruto saluted, trying to be like a soldier. Then he laughed at his attempt.

The next day, Naruto showed up in the early afternoon anxious and excited. Miyu hopped off of her branch as Naruto clombed on her back and she jumped away.

As she headed for the meadows, she asked, "So, what did you learn in the academy today?"

Naruto looked up to think about it. He was completely focused in trying to remembered. His babyish face looked really cute with that expression which made Miyu laugh just by looking at the boy.

"Well, I can't really remembered. All I heard was the word 'chatora'," Naruto shrugged.

Miyu turned around to face him, then shook her head. 'Pathetic, really pathetic.' "Look Naruto, if you don't learn this stuff, you won't, or actually, can't become Hokage! The basics are essential to any ninja. They are the base of their power. Without it,, you would just be doing random hand seals without any effect."

"But then I can just learn from you, right?" Naruto smiled eagerly.

"No, Naruto," Miyu sighed as Naruto's smile turned into a frown. "If you don't take the responsibility to learn this in class then it'll be worse with me. My speeches are horribly boring. You need to learn this in class," Miyu scratched the back of her head.

"Who cares if yours are boring, I wanna hear from you," Naruto said, sounding a bit too selfish.

"Listen, Naruto, listen to your teachers, ask plenty of questions, and try to keep the lessons in your head. You'll definitely get better that way."

Miyu stopped at the entrance of the meadow and let Naruto down.

"Then what are we going to do now that I still don't know about…'cha…to…ra'?" Naruto asked trying to pronounce the word correctly by breaking it down into syllables.

Miyu sighed, "Well, I guess your going to have to sit through my boring lesson about 'chakra not chatora', since you weren't listening in class."

Naruto's smile returned as he though, 'Wow, this teacher is letting me off easy. Maybe she'll do it all the time.' He smirked.

Naruto sat down in the short green grass as Miyu took position and prepared for her teaching session.

-2 hours later-

"Got that Naruto?" Miyu asked as she finished her speech.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah," Naruto said getting up from his laying position.

Miyu sighed, knowing that Naruto hadn't heard a word she said. She shrugged I off and said, "Now Naruto, mold some chakra like I taught you."

Naruto stood there with his eyes closed tightly and clenched fists, trying to force it out, but it didn't work.

Miyu heaved a deep sigh and walked toward Naruto to correct him.

"No, no Naruto," Naruto opened his eyes. "Do a tiger hand seal to help mold the chakra."

Naruto's face turned completely blank. He scratched his head questioningly and asked, "Ummm, how do you do the tiger handseal?"

This made Miyu really frustrated. "Do you know what a hand seal is?"

Naruto smiled and answered right away, "Yep, it's a way you put your hands to form cool jutsus."

Miyu let out a sigh of relief, 'Well, at least the kid isn't completely hopeless.' She knelt down and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder saying, "The hand seal helps you mold chakra. You were right about it forming the jutsus, but I helps mold specific types of chakra (A/N: different mixtures of mind and soul thingys) to help create the jutsu."

"Oh I get it now. So the hand seals mold chatora-"

"Chakra," Miyu corrected.

"Chakora-" Naruto repeated.

"Chakra."

"Shakra?"

"Chakra, baka!" Miyu shouted angrily.

"Okay, okay, chakra," Naruto agreed, backing away slowly. "So chakra is molded to create the jutsus, r-right?" Naruto stuttered, frightened that Miyu might hit him.

Miyu nodded in approval. "Alright, now lets go over hand seals. First tiger."

-30 minutes later-

"You got it?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Let's see."

"Okay, tiger, rat sheep, dog, bird, snake-"

"No, snake is this way," Miyu said putting her hands into the correct position. Naruto looked from all of the angles, scratched his head in a confused way and asked, "What's the difference?"

"Your left pinky was on your right ring finger. It's supposed to be on the left ring finger," Miyu replied wiggling her pinky for Naruto to see. "Do it again." Naruto groaned and mumbled almost silently, "Who cares about where the pinky goes." He did it over again but with less enthusiasm, "tiger, rat, sheep, dog, bird, snake, horse, pig, dragon, ox, monkey, and rabbit."

"Good, good, now at practice, each day, you'll need to show that to me twice, once before and once after."

"NANI?!" Naruto groaned, upset that he'd gotten himself into this mess. 'If only I had pretended to know the hand seals,' he thought.

"That's the way you learn, repition."

"Repition my ass," Naruto grumbled.

"Alright, now mold some chakra," Miyu commanded.

Naruto put his hands together in the tiger seal and concentrated hard.

"Don't forget, chakra is molded through a combination of mind and soul," Miyu said.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Miyu said, mumbling the last work.

'Without that, you'll never be able to mold chakra. I wonder how long it'll take you to notice that,' Miyu smiled, amused at seeing Naruto's unsuccessful tries.

-60 minutes later-

Naruto breathed hard, then collapsed from exhaustion.

"What the hell's wrong?" Naruto panted.

"I already told you," Miyu said, becoming even more entertained.

"What? What did you tell me?" Naruto asked, obviously annoyed.

But Miyu just shook her head in a pitifully way saying, "Should've listened in the begging."

'Kuso!' Naruto thought, getting frustrated, "Who the hell needs you anyways?" Naruto waver her away. "I'll do this without you." 'I guess I'm going to have to ask Iruka-sensei about this chakra thing and admit to him that I wasn't listening.' Naruto sighed. Then he began again.

Miyu looked up into the sky. 'The sun's about to set. We'll leave when it gets dark.' Miyu thought as she found a tree to sit under.

-30 minutes later-

The moon rose as Miyu did from beneath the tree. She stretched before telling Naruot that it was time to leave.

"Awwww…" Naruto complained, "I was just getting the hang of this molding thing."

"We'll try again tomorrow," Miyu said encouragingly but inside she thought, 'Whatever Naruto. I can easily tell that you still don't understand.

As they neared the wall, Naruto asked, "Anosa, anosa uhhhh…Sensei?"

"Call me Miyu-sensei."

"Okay, then Miyu-sensei, I'm sorta hungry," Naruto smiled innocently as his stomach began its low grumble. Miyu sighed in annoyance and said, "Fine, fine, whatever you want." She rolled her eyes as she said those fateful words that she would soon regret.

-5 minutes later-

The pair arrived at the entrance of Ichiraku's (spelling?).

"YATTA! Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen." It was like a broken recorder but as high pitched as a siren. Miyu had to cover her ears to refrain from fainting. When Naruto finally shut-up and went inside, Miyu carefully put on her wide straw hat and entered after Naruto.

Naruto ordered a Miso ramen, then looked up at his sensei to see what she would choose and noticed that she was wearing a straw hat. It seemed strange to Naruto, but he didn't question it for his conscious forced him away from the idea.

Naruto paused for a while, letting all of that sink in, before asking his teacher, "What are you going to get?"

"Oh, that's okay, I'll eat later. I don't really like ramen that much."

Naruto was completely rigid and inside, felt shattered to hear these words. "DON'T LIKE RAMEN?! HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE **RAMEN**?!" Naruto asked, emphasizing all the words but mainly on the last ramen.

"Well, hehe, what can I say?" Miyu asked, backing away slowly.

"Well, for starters, you could say you were just kidding," Naruot said, towering the missing-nin to intimidate her (ironic isn't it).

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I was just kidding," Miyu said, laughing nervously.

"Good. One beef ramen for her," Naruto said, ordering for the frightened shinobi.

As the food was being served, Naruto dug in saying, "Ikadastumas (spelling?)," before hand. He gobbled down the whole plate in a matter of seconds (later recorded to be 10 seconds). He called for seconds…then thirds…pretty soon he had a full stack of ten empty bowls. Miyu looked at the stack grow to be at least a foot taller than her sitting down.

"Hey, your not going to eat your beef ramen?" Naruto asked, as he finished his fourteenth bowl. Miyu looked at the blonde, more frightened than she had ever been in her life as she pushed her still hot bowl of ramen toward Naruto who looked at it greedily before devouring it in less than ten seconds.

By the time Naruto stopped for a breather he had already finished his 21st bowl.

"I'm full," he managed to say, patting his now bulging stomach. Miyu's eyes widened as she turned toward the cashier who held out her hands eagerly.

'Is this even possible?' Miyu thought as she turned once again toward the towering stack of bowls.

Naruto got up, turned toward Miyu and bowed saying, "Arigato (spelling again?)," as he waddled away, leaving Miyu there, completely paralyzed…and with the check.


	3. Secret's Revealed

**READ THIS!!!: Sorry for the lack of action last chapter. In the beginning, when Miyu's teaching Naruto, it won't be as fun, but I'll try to put as much action as possible. This chapter has a fighting scene. I thought of it when I realized why I didn't get as many reviews this time. I hope those who didn't review will like this chapter better, and please don't stop reading til the end. That's where all of the good action is…**

Now for reviews…

**Wildcat**: Ummm…thanks.

**XaegisR**: Thanks for the help.

**Stonebridge**: so do I…now if only it could get more reviews…just kidding. I've gotten a whole lot already thanks to people like you. Thanks a bunch!

**Ranma Hibiki**: …I guess you'll just have to wait to find out smirk

**Kitsune-Itai**: Naruto really needs it doesn't he (lol).

**RuByMoOn17**: I seriously hope so. Thanks for the review.

**ShiZuNe-ChaN**: Thanks for the correction. My Japanese is lacking, but I'm not Japanese so I guess it's not that bad.

Thanks so much for your reviews. They really helped. And thanks for correcting my mistakes. I only hope that I won't keep making them…hopefully. Well, onto the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed 

Iruka began his class with his same greeting, "Good morning class."

" 'Morinin'" some of the students mumbled as they lay there heads on their tables to sleep.

"Now, yesterday, we talked about chakra and what it was used fo-"

Naruto's hand shot up into the air as he asked, "What did we talk about yesterday?" 'One question down.'

Iruka glared at him for a moment before continuing, "As I was saying, yesterday we talked about chakra."

"What's chakra?" Naruto's obnoxious voice sliced through the air along with his hand. 'two down.'

"Chakra, if you weren't listening ahem is a combinations of mind and soul. If you don't know that, you can't mold chakra."

'No wonder I couldn't mold it yesterday. That must've been what whats-her-name was talking about,' Naruto thought.

"Today we will be molding chakra!" Iruka continued with enthusiasm.

'Yes, practice before training with sensei. I'll do it perfectly when I get there.' Naruto celebrated inside.

"Follow me outside," Iruka commanded as he got up to leave. "I'll give us more room to practice."

The calss filed in a line, Naruto near the end, and prepared to leave the classroom. As they marched toward the training ground, a black haired boy, who had a pineapple shaped ponytail, started talking to a fat kid.

"Hey Chouji, this is going to be really annoying. You wanna look at the clouds with me while everyone else practices?"

Chouji paused before complaining saying, "But Shikamaru, I don't know how to mold chakra."

Shikamaru sighed, "Whatever."

Naruto had been eavesdropping until he heard a bark from behind. He turned around to see a boy with a dog.

"This is going to be easy for us right, Akamaru?" the boy grinned, as cocky as ever.

Naruto's interest sparked as he stopped to wait for the boy and his dog.

"Aren't you being too confident?" Naruto asked, smiling a little bit.

The brown haired student turned his head toward Naruto and paused for a second, looking at him warily.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said, happy that the boy asked.

"Hmmm…Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba replied, without much feeling.

He whispered something to his dog. As Naruto and Kiba opened the frond door that led to the outside, Akamaru began sniffing Naruto. As Akamaru leaned forward, his nose went to work, wiggling around and making that sniffling sound.

After five seconds of the sniffing, Naruto began to feel uncomfortable, and after 10 seconds, Naruto began to get nervous and shook slightly as he walked. After 15 seconds, Naruto felt like he was going to die from being so nervous. This sniffing was so strange and different. It felt like a test. Luckily, Akamaru stopped before Naruto could wring his neck.

Akamaru barked his reply and Kiba nodded in satisfaction, yawning right after.

"Well not really," Kiba answered. Naruto jumped, not expecting Kiba to talk to him. "This kind of stuff is easy fro Akamaru and me, but it's easier for him." Kiba's eyes narrowed as he stared at a raven-haired boy with a symbol on the back of his blue shirt. "the Uchiha."

"Oh, okay," Naruto said, taking a peek at the boy.

"My clan's always been good with ninja stuff," Kiba shrugged after staring at the quiet 'pretty-boy' who had girls all over him. "Hey, psst," Kiba whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto laughed as he heard it. When Kiba finished, he looked at Naruto for a second to take in Naruto's reaction before laughing with him.

'My first real friend,' Naruto thought as he calmed down. 'I think.'

-After classes-

Naruto arrived once again at the same oak tree. Miyu just sat there eyes focused on her mark. She concentrated hard, looking for his weaknesses, strengths, etc. Her eyes were silver with small red slits surrounding her pupils. Naruto thought that was really weird, but decided not to ask yet. He turned his head to se what or who Miyu was looking at. He saw a man with gray hair and had the Konoha hita-aet (spelling?) covering his right eye, making him look kind of like a pirate.

"Who is that?" Naruto's annoying voice broke the trance Miyu was in. The man left as Miyu shook her head, clearing the gathered information for later uses and looked down at Naruto.

"Are you ready?" Miyu asked.

Naruto nodded, happily, and anxious to show Miyu how well he was at molding chakra. 'I hope she didn't see me practice it today in cla-"

"I saw your class outside molding chakra today," Miyu said as Naruto climbed onto her back. Naruto mentally cursed at this statement, "And you did pretty well!" Miyu said as she took off, "And since you already know how to do that, we will begin today's class with something new."

Naruto couldn't believe his luck! 'I'm actually going to be able to learn how to do those cool jutsus like real ninjas!' he beamed. "What are we doing?" Naruto asked, eagerness in his voice.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to find out, eh?" Miyu smiled.

The teacher and student arrived at the training sight as Miyu lowered herself to allow Naruto to climb down.

"Now, today we'll be working on chakra control," Miyu stated.

Naruto's face fell when he hear the 'control' part. "Why chakra CONTROL? Why not chakra USE?" Naruto pouted, folding his arms together.

"It's the samething baka!" Miyu said, hitting his head. "Now we'll get started with-" She stopped suddenly and looked past Naruto. The bushes rustled as Miyu yelled, "DUCK!" and pulled Naruto to a laying position. She got up with Naruto, eyes not budging from the place. "Get back behind me and get down," Miyu motioned as she took out a kunai for protection.

Miyu heard a chuckle from the bushes.

"Who's there?" Miyu asked leery of her surroundings.

"Hokishima Miyu," the figure stated as he rose from behind his hiding place. "I've been looking for you."

The man…or actually 15-year-old boy had a large straw hat. a cloak with read clouds on the bottom, and a Konoha hita-ite with a scratch going through the middle horizontally. His eyes revealed his bloodline limit with 3 dots and a red brackground.

Miyu smirked saying, "Uchiha Itachi."

Naruot remembered Kiba mention an Uchiha, saying that the Uchiha was better, and it showed too. The Uchiha had mastered the chakra molding in one try and watched everyone else continuously fail miserably when he finished.

Oh how much Naruto hated that bastard. Now looking at this boy, Naruto wondered if they were the same, but knew better than to just ask.

"Your reports have been coming in later lately, Miyu. That's not like you. What's been going on?" the Uchiha asked with amusement in his tone.

"It's none of you damn business," Miyu said sternly as her smirk retreated.

"Well you know our organization requires the members to be ON TIME!" he stated, looking sternly at the unfazed Miyu.

"Yes, but things have been…coming up," Miyu said, eyeing the blonde. Itachi noticed Naruto and laughed.

"You've gotten soft Miyu!" Itachi said, "Akatsuki requires members who are hard-working, dedicated, and not easily distracted. Not some lazy asshole who thinks playing with some…low-life Konoha ninja," Itachi spat the last few words out, "is more important than their mission."

'If he's a Konoha ninja, then why does he hate Konoha ninjas so much?' Naruto thought as he lay there, witnessing the whole thing.

"I was planning on sending the report today," Miyu glared. "With a Hatake Kakashi in it."

'Hatake Kakashi? Could it be that guy who she was looking at so intensely today?!' Naruto wondered.

"Ahhhh. Hatake Kakashi eh?" Itachi smiled. "The Sharingan user who stole it from Obito? The one who was said to have copied more than 1,000 jutsus? Yes, I know him."

"If you let me go, I'll give the report about him."

"When, after you help this ninja wanna be?" Itachi asked in a mocking voice. "After you help all of the Konoha brats who have no reason to exist in the first place?"

"Stop calling him a brat when you don't even know him!" He's not like these people who hate you back when who know when. Places, no, Konoha changed!" Miyu shouted.

"No, and I would know," Itahc said, just loud enough that Miyu could hear, "And my knowledge has taught me that anyone who takes care of Konoha brats deserves to die!" With that, Itachi threw a kunai and made a hand seal, "Kage shuriken no jutsu." The single shuriken turned into many as Nruto watched in amazement and terror. He lay there paralyzed at the battle happening right in front of his face.

Miyu jumped and activated her own bloodline doujutsu, Kagegan, as the silver background began to appear again. Itachi rushed forward and delivered a punch at the still falling Miyu who realized that she had no way to dodge. Itachi smirked as his fist hit Miyu, but was surprised to hear a 'poof'.

'Kage Bunshin? No, Kawarimi!" Itachi said, noticing the fly.

He turned around as he saw a kunai thrown at him. He quickly dodged and began his own set of hand seals as Miyu ran out of the bushes.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu."

Itachi stopped at his last seal and smirked, "You think you can beat me with fire? Uchiha's are fire experts. Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu." Itachi repeated.

Itachi's jutsu burned out Miyu's, but Miyu had disappeared. The Uchiha prodigy was confused and looked around, but couldn't find her. When he realized where she was, the ground had already began crumbling.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu," she muttered.

Itachi's neck and above showed but the rest was buried underground.

"You lost Itachi," Miyu said, but Itachi only smirked.

"Don't take me too lightly," was all he said before disappearing with a 'poof'. Then a shadow fell upon Miyu and when she looked up, it was already too late to dodge Itachi's katana stab.

"This is the end, Miyu," Itachi smirked, but as he was coming down, a kunai was thrown at him.

'Kuso, I don't have time to dodge that!' Itachi thought. He used his katana to block it, but didn't have enough time to thrust it back down, and rolled so he wouldn't land on Miyu without a blade. He looked up at the kunai's owner.

"Don't even think about touching her," Naruto growled, standing up in defiance.

'This…boy. How could he at five?!' Itachi said, completely pissed off.

'You haven't even practiced throwing that thing yet and you threw with such accuracy!" but Miyu knew she had no time for wondering. This was her chance to take Itachi down and she knew another one wouldn't come up. She punched Itachi hard and then, before Itachi flew away, she did a roundhouse kick which connected with his stomach. The genius was sent flying, still in utter confusion. But Miyu didn't stop there, she finished a series of hand seals in record time and mumbled, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu."

Itachi was thrown back harshly by the powerful wave of water and dropped lifeless to the ground.

Miyu deactivated her Kazegan and left him there to go back to Naruto.

"Who was that? What was that in your eyes? Why did he hate Konoha so mu-" his long line of questions was stopped when Miyu motioned for him to.

"Wait, how did you throw that with such precission?" Miyu asked.

"I don't know. You were in trouble and I threw it (A/N: cough preciouscough person cough)" Naruto said.

She sighed with relief, knowing that it wasn't some type of trick or something. Then said, "I wasn't going to die you know," Miyu said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The real Miyu came out from her hiding spot and smiled.

"Whoa," Naruto said in awe, "How did you do that?"

"It's called a Kage Bunshin. You'll learn it later. Now, let's get back to you training. The firs-"

"Wait sensei, I have some questions," Naruto said.

"What?"

"What was that thing in your eye?"

"Nothing," Miyu said. She was about to repeat her question again when Naruto's hand shot up into the air again.

"What now?" Miyu asked in an annoying tone.

"Who was that guy?" Naruto asked.

Miyu sighed, 'I didn't want to explain this stuff to him yet.'

"Look, Naruto, that guy was Uchiha Itachi."

"I know an Uchiha guy. He goes to the academy with me. He's really annoying!"

Miyu laughed, "You probably met his brother, Sasuke."

"ohhhh. Why does Itachi hate Konoha so much?"

"He was…rejected."

/ FLASHBACK /

"Get away MONSTER!" a young lady said, pushing her children away from the crying blond.

"You don't belong here. You belong with the other MONSTERS!" a young man shouted at him. "You deserve to be dead for what you did!"

/ END OF FLASHBACK /

'He mush fell the same was as me,' Naruto shivered, thinking of the bad memories.

"He was first rejected by his clan for failing a mission," Miyu said. "Then he killed his whole clan to prove that he could've succeeded all but his brother Sasuke died. But when he killed them, Konoha began to reject him too." She paused before continuing, "He left soon after and joined an organization called the Akatsuki." All of a sudden her face turned stern. "Naruto, don't mention the Akatsuki anywhere, okay?"

"Okay, so what kind of organa-" he stopped when he saw a shadow slowly approach Miyu.

"Sensei, look out!" Naruto yelled, but it was too late. He watched in horror as Itachi swiped his sword down on Miyu and she went…'poof?'

Itachi was confused again. He had seen Miyu despell her first shadow clone, but didn't think she'd have a second one too. He looked to the left, then to the right and realized where she was. He jumped before he thought there would be crumbling, but there was none. A shadow loome dover him as he looked up. He saw Miyu falling down on him as he was still going up and had no time to dodge. He was slammed into the ground by Miyu's powerful kick (sorta like Naruto and Sasuke's in the preliminary rounds of the chuunin exams).

Itachi spat out blood and lay there unconscious for the second time.

"Let's go," Miyu said in a worried tone.

"What's wrong? You kicked his ass twice in a row!"

"He was going easy on me. He's much too smart to have done that. He became an ANBU when he was 12. I learned not to underestimate him in our last fight. He went easy on me because-" She stopped and blushed a little at the thought.

"Miyu-sensei, what's ANBU?" Naruto asked, waking her from her trance.

Miyu chuckled at his insolence, "You'll find out Naruto. You'll definitely find out."

"Alright, now let's get some RAMEN!" Naruto shouted, hopping on top of Miyu's back.

Miyu flinched at this comment and said, "how about eating something else for a change?" Miyu was scared.

"You don't like ramen?" Naruto asked in his daunting voice and intimidating death glare.

"Uhhhh…no, no, I just…" Miyu was laughing nervously, trying to think of a way out. "Fine, I'll give you a certain amount of money cough not a lot cough and you go eat by youself."

Naruto thought about it and shrugged, "I guess that'll work."

Miyu let out a sigh of relief and continued home.

A/N: FINISHED. IS THIS LONG ENOUGH FOR YA? PAIRING SUGGESTIONS PLZ. NONE FOR MIYU BECAUSE SHE ALREADY HAS A PAIRING. THANKS AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Farewell

I hope u liked the action in the last chapter. There'll be more in this one so don't worry. Thanks to all those who have reviewed.

**Mrasdfghj: **Thanks

**Hopefullight:** I'm glad you like it.

**RuByMoOn17:** grin you will find out.

**Morsamare: **Miyu is stronger than you think. She has upgraded the kage bunshin with her skills so they wouldn't be detected by Sharingan. I actually thought that would be sorta obvious. Sorry for the confusion. You still haven't told me if you liked it tho…

**Archangel Rhapsody:** I hope so.

**Wildcat:** Thanks for the correction. And the Miyu interested in Kakashi is just a foreshadowing. Try to predict what'll happen! Tell me wut u think of when you review next. It might give me ideas! )

**Kitsune-Itai:** Thanks. The pairing idea really narrowed it down! D Thanks!

Please keep reviewing! Don't stop thinking that everyone else would cover it! You need to keep reviewing or else I might stop. If my reviews gets under 5, I might stop! So keep up the reviews! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

"blah" said

'blah' thought

_blah _ letter

HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEXT CHAPTER!

Chapter 4: Farewell (5 years later) 

"Alright Naruto," Miyu smiled observing Naruto's steady improvement with his jutsus.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu," Naruto mumbled as he took a deep breath and let out a fireball as big as a tree. It held for ten seconds before dispersing in smoke. The boy looked at his sensei for approval.

'Pretty good considering we just started about one or two hours ago,' Miyu smiled at him to show how proud she was. Then, as Naruto began again, she looked up. The sun was slowly creeping down below the horizon and the clouds started turning a slight pinkish color. She looked back at Naruto and the hard effort he was putting into each try. That's what she liked best about him. He was dedicated to learning this stuff!

After he was able to hold it for half a minute, she called him in. "Hey, there's something I gotta tell you."

Naruto looked up in a wondering way, 'could it be another jutsu!' he smiled, but the smile faded as Miyu's face uncovered her grief and weariness.

"What's wrong Miyu sensei?" the blond looked up at his teacher in a puzzled manner, wondering what was bothering her.

"Well, Naruto… I don't know how to say this but…I'm going to be leaving pretty soon." Her words grew softer and softer. In the end, you had to really listen to hear her last word. Naruto's face immediately froze. "I've really liked being here with you and carrying on my jutsus to you but…" she trailed off as Naruto looked up at her thoughtfully.

"Why are you going?" Naruto cried, trying to hold back her tears. "When you leave, everyone's going to stare at me again! I'm going to be hated again. Please don't leave!"

"I'm really sorry Naruto," her voice softened. "There, there, now, don't worry. Don't cry Naruto-chan." She smiled, trying to make him feel better.

"I'm not crying. I'm just…" a large tear slid down his cheek as he stood there, a foot shorter than his teacher. He quickly regained composure. "Why, sensei?"

"Because…" 'I have to tell him the truth!' "Because…" 'No buts, just the truth.' "Because…I was only here for a mission." 'Good, good, now just keep dishing out the truth.' "I was her on a mission…" 'Just say it.' "for…the Hidden Village of the Grass." Her response astonished her. She was actually lying to the kid!

"Yeah, I'm originally from the Grass and came on a mission given from my village." Lying seemed to be so easy at that moment. They just kept slipping, one right after the other, out of her mouth. "They've just recently contacted me and told to head back as soon as possible."

Naruto nodded, absorbing all of the false information like he was supposed to live off of it.

After a what seemed like hours of false explanations, she paused. "Do you understand now?" she asked, after she felt Naruto had took everything else in.

Naruto nodded slowly, then stopped abruptly, "Then, after you leave, everyone's going to hate me again. I'm not a monster!"

"I know you aren't. Be strong like you've been throughout this whole training. Live through it, and accomplish your goal, okay?" Miyu knelt down and stroked her hand through his spikey blond hair.

Naruto nodded as he wiped away his tears and sniffled a bit.

"Hey, don't give me any of that. Come on, your ten already!"

Naruto tried to straighten up and look superior, but it just wouldn't happen. He turned around to leave, but Miyu stopped her.

"Let's not go quite yet. How about a one on one?"

Naruto was speechless. Excited, yet still nervous. His heart rate began to speed up with his excitement. He motioned whether she really meant it, and she nodded.

"Come on, show me what your 5 years of learning has taught you," Miyu said as she got down into her stance.

Naruto slowly sank down into the same position and the fight began.

The two rushed toward each other, hoping to catch one another off guard. Naruto tried for a punch to her left, which was blocked, but didn't stop. He followed it up with an immediate roundhouse kick to the left side. Miyu blocked that one too, grabbing it so Naruto couldn't get away. With his free hand, Naruto shot a kunai from short range, knowing full well that another punch would just lead him into deeper trouble. Miyu quickly let go and leaned back in order to dodge the flying knife. She jumped back and began a set of hand seals. She ended, five seconds later. "Tori: Suiton Suryuudan no jutsu," she said as water appeared out of nowhere, and shot violently toward Naruto. The still-learning student hesitated before realizing what he had to do. He rushed to finish his own seals, and jumped before announcing his attack, "Katon: Housenkan no jutsu." He blew five fires which were arranged in a circle. The teacher looked up to see the flames speeding toward her and did a back flip in order to dodge. As she landed her somersault, she began a new group of hand seals, but stopped when she noticed throwing stars coming her way. She quickly took a kunai out and blocked the three, but before the shurikens hit the ground, they leapt back to life and were once again aimed toward the experienced shinobi. Miyu's eyes widened in surprise as she leapt back to narrowly dodge the lively projectiles. She looked up at Naruto and noticed the strings he held. He wiggled a few fingers and the shurkens were coming towards her.

'The kid really has grown,' she smiled as she got her kunai ready to use. She moved left to dodge the shurikens and cut the strings, but didn't stop there. She grabbed the strings before they fell and hurled his own weapons back at him. Naruto began to panic. Still being in the air, he knew he wasn't experienced enough to dodge them.

'Oh please work,' he prayed as he started and finished hand seals. The sharp stars hit him, but then there was a 'poof' and he was replaced by some wood.

'His Kiwarimi actually worked this time?' her grin grew as she began looking around, in search of her pupil. The ground began crumbling and she gasped. "Kuso!" she yelled as she was pulled under.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

"Ha! I win, I win!" Naruto celebrated, but froze when he felt cold steel against his neck. The Miyu in the ground smirked before disappearing, and Naruto fell.

"Unfair, you didn't teach me that technique!" he pouted.

"I never teach my favorite techniques," Naruto couldn't see it, but he heard the smile in her voice.

He sighed, "I was so close!"

The teacher pulled her kunai away. "Well, you did better than five years ago!"

Naruto wasn't listening, he was just silently pouting. Ten seconds later, a smile crept onto his face. "RAMEN TIME!"

Miyu had to smile at the boy's optimistic personality. "Alright," she laughed.

-Next day-

Naruto pranced to the same tree. Iruka-sensei had allowed him to be one of the few to be allowed to take the Genin exams, and he wanted to share it with her before she left. But she wasn't there. He frowned and looked around, hoping to see a sign of where she went. A white glint caught his eye and he turned toward it. Having stared at it for a long while, he finally noticed the wad of paper bundled up under a pile of rocks. His hands moved before his thoughts and he snatched the paper from beneath the pile and quickly un wrapped it.

_Naruto,_

_I thought about going to see you before I left, but my country needed me and I didn't have time to do that. I'm really glad I met you and I hope you continue to do well. I'm probably not going to be able to see you again for numerous personal reasons. I hope you continue to do well as a ninja and accomplish you goal as-"_

Tears clouded up Naruto's vision, and he stopped reading to clear them away, as he climbed the tree to read without other people noticing.

_Hokage. The following is instructions on how to do the Kage Bunshin. Think of it as a farewell present. Take care._

_Hokishima Miyu_

_P.S. You'd better pass both the Genin and Chuunin tests on your first try!_

The tears had come back again, but this time, they came nonstop. He rubbed them away again and again, but they would always be replace by a new stream.

"Kuso, I said that I wouldn't cry!" he punched the tree, letting out his anger, and scaring some of the people who walked by. He quickly jumped out from the tree and paused. He looked up at some of the peoples faces and could feel their icy cold glares again. He began to shiver a little, as the tears came back once again. The feeling of loneliness began to grow, and grow. The more he looked around, the larger it grew until he just couldn't take it. He took of running, not knowing exactly where he was trying to get to, but knowing all too well what he was running away from. He ran hard and fast, going until his feet collapsed from under him. His head began to spin and he closed his eyes before realized where he was. His mind began to wander and his hoarse panting began to take a rhythm. His tensed body began to relax and loosen up as he drifted to sleep, still clutching the crumpled up note.

He woke at the chirping of birds. Dazed and confused, the boy looked around, observing his surroundings closely before truly realizing where he was. It was the forest! He was happy that he ended up here. After all, the forest is isolated from most of the town so not many people would come. And it was the perfect spot for learning the 'Kage Bunshin.' He opened his tight fist and unraveled the paper as he stood up and walked deeper and deeper into the forests. He had come here many times before and knew his way around. When he stood at the entrance of a grand clearing, he stopped and looked up. Observing the area was his first priority. He looked for any other shinobi that would be training there and when he saw none, he continued on, still aware of his surroundings.

5 hours later –

Naruto fell from his standing position as his panting continued. He lay down, looking at the clouds and trying to relax.

'It feels good to have finally mastered the techinique,' he thought as he looked at the peaceful clouds, drift away farther…and farther…and farther…until… "BARK!"

Naruto immediately sat up and his sense grew more alert. He looked around, wondering who it came from. He heard laughing toward the entrance and locked his eyes on it. Kiba and his mutt emerged from the underbrush and Naruto relaxed.

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto waved at his friend.

Kiba paused and looked over at the blond he had begun to know quite well. He smiled when his eyes caught sight of him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" he asked as he ran toward him with Akamaru right at his heels. The dog barked and came running to Naruto's side, wagging his tail and hoping for a gentle hand to rub behind his ears. Naruto laughed when he realized what the dog wanted and he positioned his hands behind the dog's ears and started scratching. Another, more mature bark appeared from the woods, as did a more deep yell.

"Kiba, where did you run off to?"

Kiba turned toward the voice, still smiling, "Over here, dad!"

Naruto began to feel nervous and wondered if Inzuka-san would be like any of the other adults. His eyes narrowed as the shuffling grew louder. Naruto stopped scratching Akamaru and the dog looked up at him, confused. He tried to nuzzle Naruto's hand; to encourage the scratching, but Naruto didn't notice. The dog whined and lay down, just as a man with spiky brown hair, like Kiba's came out into the open. He smiled when he saw the dog and Kiba sitting there, but immediately frowned when he looked behind them. Naruto's fear was confirmed. The man's eyes turned icy cold like a kunai. Naruto glared at the man.

"What are you doing with that…thing?" he asked.

Kiba looked astonished. "What? Who?" He looked around for the 'thing'.

His father pointed at Naruto and Kiba turned around. Realizing what his dad meant, he smiled, "What do you mean dad? Naruto is…well…Naruto."

"You, stay away from my son," Inuzuka-san said, as he grabbed Kiba and pulled him away. Akamaru, confused, got up with his master and followed them, looking back sadly at the lonely Naruto.

"But dad," Kiba tried to protest.

"No buts Kiba. That boy is dangerous, you stay away from him, got it?" his dad made him nod. They left Naruto all by himself. Tears began to accumulate, but he didn't let them fall. Instead he grabbed a handful of grass and threw it, watching it float slowly back to the earth.

'Why does everyone hate me? What did I do to them? Why can't I make any friends?' he thought sadly. He stood up in a gloomy fashion and dragged his body back to his apartment. Once he returned to his apartment door, he lazily took out his key and stuck it in, turning it slightly to unlock the door. He entered, closed the door, and sat down right in front of it, mourning over what happened today.

Naruto awoke to the sound of banging.

"HEY, DEMON, OPEN UP!"

His eyes fluttered open, and he paused before remembering what happened. He felt the vibrating of the door when the people outside banged, and he got up.

"OPEN UP! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE. YOU'D BETTER COME OUT! WE'VE GOT SOME COMPLAINTS ON YOU HARASSING A SPECIFIC FAMILY!"

'Harassing? Who did I harass?' he thought about it before realizing what they meant. 'That bitch. I didn't harass anyone. Just a whiny faggot who wants me dead like everyone else. Well you know what? I'm leaving. I've had enough of this crap.' He hurried to his kitchen and packed some ramen. Then he rushed into his room and grabbed his supplies. He paused and took out three folded sheets of paper from his drawer. He neared the window and turned around to look at his room once again before he left. He frowned thinking that he won't be seeing this place in a while. 'Good-bye!' And with that, he jumped out of his window and onto the next roof.


	5. The Great Escape…with some perverts near

Sorry guys for the late chapter and for not noticing your reviews. My computer crashed and it took a while to get it back up with my internet. When it did, it took down my files with it. ( Oh well.

Big thanks to all of you who've reviewed. I'm sorry once again that I didn't put your name on but I promise I will next time. I had a computer crash.

Here we go…

Chapter 4: The Great Escape…with some perverts nearby. 

Naruto bolted through on the rooftops. From three houses away he could still hear the obnoxious banging…followed by a crash. Naruto looked behind him and saw the two jounins peering out from his bedroom window and immediately spotting him and he heard their shouts.

"THERE HE IS! LET'S GO GET HIM!" the first one said, motioning for the other to follow as he jumped out and onto the next roof. They were still far away so he hadn't seen their faces very clearly, but as they sped up and he slowed down, he began to see something strange.

'Masks?' His heart began to pump. 'Why do they need masks?' faster and faster 'This can't be good.' It kept speeding up. 'They're going to catch up to me soon!' He turned back around and tried to speed up.

The borderline began to appear and he relaxed a bit, but when he turned around he realized that this was not the time to slow down. They were two houses away…and gaining on him fast. Naruto panicked. He tried to pick up his pace, but his ten year old legs wouldn't carry him any faster. The gate was in sight and he smiled slightly, happy that he was almost there.

Then, his smile faded. Ahead of him, there were also guards. His stomach swelled up and his mind thought about stopping, but he knew he couldn't do it. He wasn't going back to that stupid life with everyone hating him. He was going to find Miyu, train some more, and come back when he was much stronger.

The guards saw the cloud of dust form but couldn't make out the cause of it. Seconds later, it was clear to them.

"I-I-it's the demon," one of them shook.

The other one just stood firmly, looking disgusted at his partners fear for the boy.

"STOP HIM HAYATE!" Someone yelled from behind the dust.

The firm chuunin took out a kunai, and got ready. "STOP!" He ordered. Hayate noticed the boy's frightened face and softened a little. As Naruto sped through the two, Hayate was preparing to attack, but froze. He couldn't move for a second and stayed that way until Naruto was gone. His two pursuers stopped at the gate and scolded the two chuunins.

"Why didn't you stop him?" The one with the bird mask asked.

Hayate was confused himself. He put away his kunai said, "S-s-sorry sir." bowing politely, while the other guard just started getting his senses back.

"And you?" The bird mask man asked the him.

He tried to apologize, but it wouldn't come out. He mouthed the words to let bird mask man understand and bowed. Bird mask man grunted and looked past the gate at the cloud of dust that slowly settled. He sighed and jumped away with his partner not far behind.

"He ran away?" the Hokage stood up suddenly, alarmed at the news.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Bird mask man replied.

The old man slowly sank back down onto his chair and began to think. "We need to get him…and fast." The 3rd mumbled. "Go get Kakashi and his squad to chase after him," he commanded.

The jounin nodded, saluted, and left; leaving the Sandaime there to scold himself for allowing such a thing to happen.

Naruto looked behind him and noticed that he was finally alone. He stopped and caught his breath, leaning on his knees to keep him from falling down. As his breathing began to take shape, Naruto pulled himself into an upright position.

Having never been out of the village before, Naruto felt out of place to be in the middle of thick forests with no sign of civilization. He, carefully, opened his pouch and took out a kunai for defense. He continued on forward, through the thick foliage and the scraping brush, only stopping when he heard strange noises.

Finally, after ten minutes of going two miles an hour, he saw signs of civilization, there was steam coming out above the trees. Finally happy to see these signs of human existence in these parts, Naruto packed his kunai back into his pouch and started running toward the source.

A wooden wall stopped him as he frowned. 'Now how do I know where that steam's coming from?' As he scratched his head and let his little mind do all of the work it could do, he heard a slight giggle…followed by a, "Yes, YES, keep going my little inspirations!"

He turned his head and saw and old man with spiky white hair and a scroll tied to his back squatting and looking through a small hole. Naruto noticed his smile widen every second and was scared because this smile was…different. It was like he was engrossed in something and it disgusted Naruto. But nonetheless, Naruto sighed and decided to still ask the man for directions to the next town.

As Naruto neared the strange man, he began to hear high-pitched giggling coming from inside the building, and also heard water splashing. He stopped suddenly and realized where he was. It was a hot spring, and this guy was a…Naruto didn't want to think about this, but it wouldn't come out of his mind. He didn't want to ask this pervert anything anymore and so furtively tried to tiptoe back to where he started. The rustling caused the man to look up at Naruto who froze. When the blond knew it was no use in hiding, he smiled innocently as his stomach tightened. 'I don't want to ask this pervert directions.'

"What?" the man asked with irritation.

"Ummm…do you know how far it is from the next town?"

"Half a mile that way," he pointed towards the building before returning back to his peeking, but all of the girls had heard him and gone quiet.

Naruto felt brave at that moment and replied, "Thanks pervert."

Once the girls heard this, they started screaming, "EWWW! There's a pervert trying to look!"

The old pervert cried as the sound of footsteps like a stampede filled the area. Naruto just ran away, not wanting to get involved with this strange old man.

A/N: I've decided to make my chapters shorter, but because of this, my update time will also be shorter. I hope my lovely fans won't mind too much…Thanks for reading and please review! Ideas are welcomed too, and guesses. Not that you're going to be right or anything!


	6. Cat and Mouse

**Kitsune-Itai**: first off, Naruto doesn't even know about the sound yet. It's a new town, remember? Secondly, I'll take your ideas into consideration, but I can't avoid everything, because some of the things, I have already planned on doing because I have this really good part I'm saving… P So, I can't completely comply with your requests, but still, stick around, even if I don't follow what you say, because what I write after that might surprise you… thanks though.

**Wyldcat**: I'm glad you understand everything and thanks for the review.

**Aznpride**: thanks…I guess.

**ArrowofHikaru**: thanks a lot. Just keep on reading and try to make suggestions too.

**Archangel Rhapsody**: Thanks.

Thanks for reviewing, and for those who've just been reading and not reviewing…PLEASE START REVIEWING, I KNOW THERE ARE MANY OF YOU OUT THERE! **Give suggestions because I'm running out of ideas!**

Chapter 5: Cat and Mouse 

Kakashi stopped at a building, sensing familiar chakra. He smiled from behind his mask as he recognized the signature and realized where he was. A small chuckle was heard and he turned himself toward the noise.

"Hehe…the new crowd is coming in…"

It didn't take long for Kakashi to find the familiar face who noticed the young ANBU.

"What?" the old man asked, agitated at another annoying presence.

"Jiraiyi-sama, I was wondering…" Kakashi's voice was sheepish and you could hear the blushing in his voice. His comrades were completely clueless, but the old man seemed to understand.

"Hold on," he said, reaching into his pocket for something. He pulled out an orange book that read, Icha Icha Paradise. The other two ANBUs just sighed at the sad sight as one said, "Come on Kakashi, we don't have time for these perverted books."

Immediately, Kakashi's posture straightened as he asked, "Did you see a blond boy with blue eyes come by?"

Jiraiyi sighed as he pointed in the same direction he led Naruto in. "That Kyuubi boy went that way."

The three bowed and disappeared.

"How annoying," Jiraiyi mumbled as he went back to his 'research'.

Naruto's stomach was bulging as he stepped out of the almost-sold-out ramen bar. He patted his stomach in satisfaction as he headed straight down the main road in search of a good hotel to stay in for the night. It had begun to get dark, and Naruto didn't want to have to set out camp and sleep in the wilderness.

Then, he felt some strange presence near him. There was a slight chakra presence coming nearer at incredible speed. Naruto decided he didn't want any trouble so he masked his chakra and hid in a dark alley, consealing himself with genjutsu he'd learned from Miyu.

His stomach tightened as the ANBU grew near and it began to get harder for Naruto to control his breathing. 'Miyu, looking for you had better be worth all of this,' he thought to himself as he stopped breathing and looked up to see the ANBU going across the rooftops and jumping over his alley. He noticed the leader catch a glimpse of the alley, but he didn't think it was significant enough for him to recognize the genjutsu.

When he felt the chakra fade, the boy disabled his genjutsu and walked out casually as if nothing had happened.

minutes later

Naruto rejoiced when he found the only hotel in this measly little town. Even though the town was small, it was still hard to find this even smaller hotel because it looked just like the other buildings.

The Kyuubi container scratched his head and wondered how many rooms this hotel would have if it were so small. He shrugged the question away after he couldn't solve it and walked in.

another few minutes later

Naruto lay on his bed, trying to get some sleep, but something was bothering him as he closed his eyes and drifted away from the real world.

Kakashi stopped after 'the' alley where he noticed the genjutsu (his Sharingan found it for him) and signaled for his squad members to halt as well.

'It was too strong of a jutsu for even an ANBU to know much less an academy student. But if someone's using that strong of a genjutsu, he's got to be a missing-nin,' Kakashi thought.

"Kurenai, did you see that genjutsu?" Kakashi asked the cat faced ANBU.

She nodded, "But could that possibly be Naruto? It's way too strong of a jutsu!"

"What genjutsu?" the bear ANBU asked.

"I don't know but we're going to need to find out who that person is," Kakashi said, ignoring his other squad member. "Mask your chakra and pretend like it's fading."

The three ANBU obeyed the command and masked their chakra slowly until it was all gone. Then, they looked over the rooftop, hoping to lure this high level shinobi out, and it worked, but the person startled them.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi and Kurenai said in unison. The other ANBU just scratched his head in puzzlement.

"Where did he come from?" he asked.

"You idiot, Asuma. He pulled a sannin level genjutsu on us!" Kurenai explained.

Asuma's face was drained of all of its color, "H-how did he learn such a technique?"

"I don't know, but we're sure as hell going to find out." Kakashi muttered.

The squad decided not to attack at that moment because they didn't want to attract attention to their battle (and yes, the knew that this was going to end up being a good battle). But they still kept an eye on the boy and watched him enter the hotel and get his room. Through the hotel room window, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma watched ten-year-old Naruto fall asleep on his untidy bed.

The rooster crowed as Naruto rose from bed and stretched, opening his already big mouth, even bigger to yawn. His hands cam back down to his side as he sat there, still somewhat tired, but as least refreshed. It was a new day and he'd have to leave early in order to get to the Hidden Village of the Grass faster.

Naruto knew why he was leaving. He had to find Miyu. He knew Miyu-sensei would make him feel better because it did when she was around in Konoha! She would be able to help protect him from the nasty villager who all wanted to kill him. He knew that if she was there, everything would be alright, so he left to search for her.

She never mentioned where she was from so Naruto just decided to look through all of the villages for his sensei. He was bound to come by her somewhere. He had his route all figured out already too. He would go the Grass first, then Rock, the Cloud, then Lightning, then Mist, then Snow, then Sand last. 'It's the perfect plan,' Naruto smiled.

He uncovered his blankets, stepped into his sandals on the maroon carpet floor. Grabbing his stuff from the other side of the queen sized bed, Naruto hurried our of his room and down to the counter to check out and leave.

The lady at the counter said thank you and took the key from him before allowing him to leave.

Kakashi and his squad squatted on a tree just outside of the little town and waited for their fellow prey to come out of the hotel. They spotted him just come out of the hotel and watched as he looked around casually as he made his way to the exit.

Kakashi really didn't want to do this. The boy's face was so innocent that it was hard to tell if he was really such a threat, and he knew that the villager shunned him. He was sure that's why Naruto left and didn't want to force him back to that hateful village just because the Hokage wanted him too, but he knew he had to and he knew it was the right thing to do.

Naruto was too strong a ninja to let fall into another village's hands and he knew of his ambition to becoming Hokage. The Sandaime had told him all of his past as he briefed them of the mission.

with Naruto-

The shops around the blond were so strange. Their was hardly anything else besides supermarkets full of veggies and fruits and Naruto hated bother. The old man Hokage always encouraged him to eat them and become health, but he had stuck to his normal diet of ramen for every meal each day and look where it got him.

He looked back toward the end of the road and saw the gate blocking the rest of the view. He could sense something was out of place. Then, all of a sudden, his sense of smell grew dramatically for a while, before coming back down.

The feeling shocked Naruto who grew completely confused at what just happened. He began to feel scared that something weird was growing inside his body. Naruto found a seat next to the road and sat their for a little while, trying to calm himself down. 'What if it was a drug someone put in my food?' Naruto thought, feeling his nose to see if it was normal. Then it happened again, and Naruto smelled something familiar. It was the ANBU! They were back!

He looked toward the gate at the trees that stood behind the wall trying to see if he could spot them, but couldn't because they were too dense. His mind raced, trying to think of a way to squeeze out of this tight situation. His stomach tightened into a big knot and his through began to dry. He had a hard time controlling his breathing because he was so scared that he would die or be sent back to that nasty village. He didn't ever want to go back, or at least not until he was ready to withstand all of the coldness he got, maybe not from everyone, but from most everyone.

He felt them staring at him and waiting for him to do something, he just wasn't sure what. He felt as if their eyes were drilling holes in him and he stiffened. His mind couldn't think straight so he blindly chose to just run through the gates. He got up and disappeared from sight.

with Kakashi-

Naruto had just disappeared, but not in a puff of smoke.

'Dammit, he's fast!' Kakashi lifted his mask just enough to lift his head band and reveal his blood red Sharingan. Looking around, he found Naruto just as the boy jumped over the wood palisade that guarded the poor village from weak intruders.

He put up his hand and motioned for the rest of his stunned squad to follow his lead. His team jumped down from the tree down to the ground just as a blond boy stopped in front of him, his eyes wide with fear.

"Uzumaki Naruto, come with us," Kakashi said in a commanding voice.

Naruto couldn't. He just froze, body and mind. He tried to go through his brain for ideas, but nothing would move. His face completely showed his fear of them. He didn't want to die!

Kakashi recognized this and responded saying, "Don't worry, Naruto, we won't hurt you, the Hokage just requested to see you." Kakashi forced himself to sound convincing as he offered his hand for Naruto.

The blond shook his head. "No, I'm not going back to that nightmare!" he shouted as he bolted past Kakashi and his team mates.

Kakashi turned around and noted the cloud of dust that flung up from behind Naruto.

'He has your eyes, Arashi-sensei,' Kakashi thought before going after the boy.

A/N: This chapter was longer than I expected. Ideas just kept coming at me as I got to them. I added a whole lot in here! I hope the lot was good though! **PLEASE, THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE JUST READING, PLEASE REVIEW TOO! IT MEANS SO MUCH MORE IF YOU DO! THAT WAY, I CAN GET A GOOD COUNT FOR WHO ACTUALLY LIKES IT AND IF YOU DON'T, I MIGHT EVEN STOP BECAUSE I DON'T THINK ANYONE IS READING, SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE!**


	7. Meeting his inner self

Okay, I think I've figured everything out now. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL, MY LOYAL FANS (not in that way)!

**BlAcKMeRcY**: They might just be…

**7676738**: I'm going, I'm going!

**Dragon'ssword**: The summary does sound pretty stupid doesn't it…

**Fei-sama**: Thanks for the 'almighty praise'!

**Shykit**: oh yeah? Well my fic says differently so BLAH! Thanks for the suggestion, I like making naruhinas.

**Kawaiineziumi**: If you are sad right now, then you will be heart broken later…uh-oh, I've already spilled too much.

**Dragi**: you know? Everyone wants it that way. It's way too predictable, but we'll see.

**Trialb**: oh you don't know that…

: Well, I didn't add it because it would ruin this running away part. I'm probably going to add it in later…

**Chief 316**: you know, I was just thinking about doing that…but I might not. It sounds to predictable. I like my stories be random, but still reasonable. And thanks for the correction though I don't really pay attention to the details.

**MeepIshzAvan**: First of all, I don't get what you mean by character development, like character changing? Next, he'll be in this chapter. I know I can't ignore him, but I haven't found a real good place to put it in. The villagers can't tell him, and I don't think it's a good idea to add it when he was in the village.

**Liliath**: Don't worry about my reactions to constructive critisism. I know my story isn't very good either, that's why I asked for reviews. I'm trying to find out what's wrong with it! Thanks for the suggestions. I hope I added enough of them in here to help. This chapter still probably isn't as good as I could write, but I'm still developing as a writer. Hey I'm still young, I still got time!

**Wildcat**: Then I guess I'm not. And that thing, you don't know which way he ran because he was going too fast to see (He's gotten pretty strong, he just doesn't know how to use it and he's still naïve and innocent). Kakashi, having the sharingan, saw his path and jumped down to intercept him. Better? Thanks for the review.

**Virgil**: I'll check it out. Thanks.

**Xkwisite**: I hope I can 'develop' it more. Thanks.

**Ranma Hibiki**: Ahhh, we'll see. The answer isn't here though so don't get your hopes up. I'll try to reveal it in the next chapter.

**ArrowOfHikaru**: It'll continue. Thanks for your support.

**Maxhrk**: I will. Thanks.

**NK Odin's Wrath**: Thanks a bunch. All of this info is so relieving of me. I was thinking my writing wasn't too great and I'm glad that I finally know what's wrong with it. Thanks!

**Kitsune-Itai**: you'll find out like all of my other anxious readers.

Wow! I didn't think so many people liked my story! I'll continue because a lot of you have really opened up your thoughts to me! Special thanks to Liliath, NK Odin's Wrath, and MeepIshzAvan for great tips that I think have really helped me out! Thanks for your support!

**Chapter 6: Meeting his inner self**

The birds chirped loudly and beautifully at the start of the day, but suddenly stopped and turned around. With his normal orange jumpsuit and goggles, Naruto came racing through the forest, letting a big cloud of dust form behind him. Seeing the dust was enough for the birds as they flew away and gave an open runway for the boy.

He sped through the trees, then looked behind him and noticed that he couldn't see them through the thick dust. He quickly jumped onto the branch of a tree and looked back again, not seeing the people, but smelling them and hearing them. Naruto quickly leapt down from the branch and landed on his feet like a cat, already beginning a set of hand seals.

The sweat was pouring down as he looked at his hands nervously to see if they were doing the correct hand seals. His hands were trembling and rushed through the group of seals sloppily. He finished them and shouted, "Doton: (jutsu)!" but nothing happened. 'Dammit! I'm going to be caught if the wall doesn't appear soon!' He tried it again and the earth wall finally rose in front of him.

"Thank you, Kami," Naruto sighed in relief before turning around and leaving. After going on for a few minutes, Naruto stopped and turned around to see if they got passed the wall yet. He hadn't gone that far so the wall was still visible. All of a sudden the wall went transparent and Naruto saw the ANBU behind the wall trying to figure out a way past it.

He jumped back in astonishment and rubbed his eyes. Upon opening his eyes, he noted that the strange sight was gone. He scratched his head and thought about what might be happening, but figured he was just seeing things and shrugged before continuing the other way, sprinting through the dense forest.

After a few hours of continuous running, Naruto stopped by a river to freshen up a little. He looked around this sparkling clear blue river for an opening within these lush yet thick brush and trees. He kneeled down between two trees beside the stream and hesitated a little, looking at the beautiful reflection of the hill on the other side, before dunking his hands in and splashing the water on his face. It was nice and cool just the way he liked it. Then, he dried his eyes and looked back into the water, noticing something strange, his eyes were a glowing blood red color, even redder than the Sharingan, with sharp black pupils. He washed his eyes again to make sure he wasn't dreaming and looked back to see that his eyes had gone back to normal.

'Something's happening,' Naruto thought nervously. 'What's going on?'

He heard a small chuckled and looked around in an alert manner.

"Who's there?"

The chuckle turned into laughter as he looked around, even more scared.

**You are so pathetic.** The voice said. **And stupid!**

"Who are you? Where are you?"

**I am the great youma, the Kyuubi, you little brat.**

Naruto's face turned pale white, "B-but I thought, I th-thought the Yodaime k-k-killed you!"

**That blond haired freak on the toad!** **HAHAHAHAHA!** He howled with laughter like it was some kind of joke. Naruto was obviously confused.

**That idiot couldn't kill something like me, nobody could back then and they still can't.**

"Then where are you?"

**In here!** The kyuubi said as he pounded the cage as hard as he could. Naruto jumped upon feeling the impact and rubbed his stomach. Then he flipped up his shirt and looked down at a swirl, which had appeared, on his belly.

'Is that…a sealing!' Naruto thought stupified.

**Yep.**

"I…i…I don't believe you!" Naruto said.

**Then come and see for yourself, brat.** The demon said in a daring yet smug voice.

"H…h…how?" Naruto asked, still afraid.

**Don't be scared.**

"I'm not scared!" Naruto said defiantly, "I-I just don't know how!"

**Mhm, whatever you say, twerp.**

Naruto gulped before closing his eyes and opening them to find him in the sewers. It was dark, with dim yellow lights to lead the way to whatever this place led too. The gloomy aura spooked Naruto out a bit as he looked around frightened that some ghost or something would pop up and kill him. The continuous dripping didn't irritate Naruto because he was too scared.

The boy continued on through the labyrinth-like sewers to a wide room that was lighted up a little better, but still wasn't bright enough. He stopped when he saw a cage and a symbol at the end of this room that meant 'BEWARE (I think)'. He heard pawing at the other end and then began seeing bright red eyes, glaring at him.

So, the kid finally comes down to see me. It's been 10 boring years since I've had company.

"o-o-okay," Naruto stuttered as he backed off.

**Don't be scared, brat, I just want to get out and…RIP EVERYONE'S HEAD OFF!** The Kyuubi laughed his head off at what he just said which just occurred to Naruto that he was making a joke. He laughed nervously, trying to get on the fox's good side by laughing at his jokes.

**Oh, you don't look too happy, but I am! Hehe, I found a way to talk to you without you coming down here.** The Kyuubi said. **I've found a way to disturb you anytime I want!** The kitsune smirked, signaling that he was the almighty being. Then he slammed the gate, scaring Naruto half to death as he jumped back five feet.

'I'm going to die! He's going to come out and kill me!' Naruto trembled nervously. He back away and then tripped over a rock that stuck up from the ground. When he hit the floor, he scrambled further back on all fours.

Kyuubi laughed even harder. **Hahahahah! How can such a wimp contain something so great as me, huh?** Kyuubi said through his laughter.

Naruto flinched upon hearing this. Was he really that weak? Could he really not be worthy enough to contain the Kyuubi? What if the Kyuubi broke free because of it?

The he stopped dead cold in his tracks. Why was he thinking about these things in such depth? Of course he was worthy to contain the almighty Kyuubi. Of course Kyuubi wouldn't break free. He was Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage who would surpass all others. If he couldn't keep a measly fox inside his belly, then what kind of dumb ass leader would he turn out to be!

'If he does get free, I'll kill him with my very own hands before he could even touch my friends!' Naruto thought, feeling the courage flow finally begin to flow through him.

"HEY YOU STUPID FOX. I MIGHT NOT BE AS STRONG AS YOU, BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT COWARDING BEHIND A DUMB GATE WITH A TAG ON IT!"

**Cowarding! Oh boy, oh boy, what a big mistake you just made brat. You're going to wish you hadn't said that!** Kyuubi hit the gate as hard as he could, which only forced a little rattle from the gate.

The little 10-year old pointed at the demon kitsune and laughed, "See? If you're so powerful, then come out and show me your strength!"

**You got some nerve coming and talking to me like that little brat!** Kyuubi snarled. Then he paused before his lips curled up into a smirk. **I like it. You'll be a fitting container. Just a few touch ups here and there, and you'll be top notch!**

"This sounds like an…opportunity. Are you offering to train me?"

Hey, it's a once in a lifetime offer, better get used to it.

"Well I'm speechless baka kitsune. I guess I accept."

Good, we start tomorrow.

"Aww so soon?"

Yes unless you're turning out to become like that pineapple pony tail shadow guy.

"Who, me? Become like Shikamaru? That's funny!" Naruto said before closing his eyes and waking up in the real world beside the river. He sat there smiling and enjoying the view. He got himself a once in a life time offer that he would never give up.

**A/N: Okay, so the long awaited arrival of the Kyuubi has finally come. I hope you didn't think this entrance was too cheesy, and I hope you think my writing's improved cuz I sure do and its because of the 3 or 4 people I named up there. Thanks again!**


	8. Akatsuki Devestation

**A/N: I'm getting lazy so sorry if my responses aren't as elaborate.**

**Dragon'ssword**: I'm sorry, I made them longer, but they weren't good when they were that long. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Try to bear with me please!

**Nk Odin's Wrath**: SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't tell every one of my plans. You'll ruin them. Even though it'll possibly be what you think, I'm going to make it different from everyone else's fics. I don't like other people's because theirs makes Naruto seem scared of no jounin or anything. But do you remember when he fought zabuza in the real anime? He was scared to death! That's what I'm trying to portray in my fic. A more realistic sense. Thanks for your support and ideas! I'm really glad your reading this, your comments help a lot! Please, if you find any other errors, feel free to correct them too!

**Arnoldstrife**: I could never really get to all of these details because I could never remember which episode they were on. Thanks for the help.

**Wyldcat**: actually, that byakugan thingy won't be explained until later. I'm just trying to introduce it to my readers. You'll have to keep brainstorming what it might be! Hehe.

**Ranma Hibiki**: Haha, that's a funny dialogue. I'll be sure to add it in my bio…

**Kitsune-Itai**: Well, Miyu, one of the most frightening missing-nins (although I didn't mention that) taught him. Don't you think she would teach him to make it as big as that each time? Come on man, she's gotta be one strict teacher.

**Darkshaman817, Dragi, ArrowOfHikaru, Liliath**: Thanks a bunch for your support!

A/N: Now, special thanks to Ranma Hibiki (for a funny dialogue) and Nk Odin's Wrath (for his damn long reviews).

Chapter 7: Akatsuki Devestation 

Naruto lay there, relaxing, for the rest of the day, calmly awaiting the intense training that would come the next day. Surprisingly, his meeting with the Kyuubi took a lot out of him! He was tired right now and just wanted to sit back and let the day ease its way through while observing the beauties of Mother Nature.

'What a day,' he thought as he watched the sunset. The birds began to quiet down and stop for the day, resting in their little nests trying to keep each other warm. The insects began to pick up and the chirping of the grasshoppers filled the air as Naruto looked up at the canopy of trees above him.

Naruto felt good. The peaceful air rushed through and a breeze made his comfort level rise. He hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. Miyu never let him relax for long. After a minute or two of panting and resting, he would be forced right back up on his feet and would have to continue his torturous but beneficial training. Just the thought of his training made his body heavier and more exhausted and just the thought of his sensei made him feel…well…like he did before she came. Alone, left out, hated, and discriminated, they were all part of his life once again. He felt…almost empty without Miyu to protect him and he felt forlorn.

How long ago did she leave? Ten days? No, less, way less. More like one or two days, but it felt like ten. It felt like so long ago that Miyu had been training her. It felt like so long ago that Iruka-sensei offered him the chance to take the genin exams. It felt like so long ago that he was actually in Konoha. It felt like a dream that's too unrealistic to get to, and he knew it was true. He knew it was true that he couldn't, or more like wouldn't go back.

He hated the village, well, maybe not the village, but the villagers, he hated them all, and he wished they would all just drop dead. No one cared about him except for the slight possibility that Iruka _might_ care and the old geezer of a Hokage. Then he remembered Kiba. His dad had acted as if he were some kind of invincible beast that hadn't fully grown yet. Like he was some sort of superman that hadn't developed his powers yet. And now, he understood why, but that still didn't give him… no them the right to treat him this way. He was no demon. He was just an ordinary kid, trying to live his life, and apparently, only few recognized that.

Naruto's thoughts returned to Kiba. What if after this, Kiba hates him? What if what his dad did rubbed off on him? What would Naruto do then? What? Naruto needed Kiba. However much so, he needed someone his age to care for him. Someone he could really call…a friend.

He began to panic. 'What if he decides to not like me like the rest of them?' the boy wondered in horror. 'What then?' But his body was too exhausted to answer those questions as his fatigue pulled him towards sleep.

'Kiba, please don't turn your back on me! Please,' Naruto thought as his mind drifted into a peaceful slumber.

with Kakashi-

(back in the afternoon) Kakashi and his squad stopped at the wall as Kakashi put his hand on it. 'Well, its not a genjutsu, its for real,' he thought when he felt the cold rough surface of the solid rock. Then he started an investigation, making observations of whether it was hollow or not (well, it was solid so it can't be hollow but still) and whether it was stable or not, just to determine what he would use to get through.

Asuma made the wow-that's-amazing whistle as he looked up and to his left and right noticing that the two sides were endless and the top was too high to jump. "The kid made a pretty good wall considering how scared he was," he said, following his whistle.

"Don't underestimate the boy, Asuma. He created a jounin, possibly higher, level genjutsu. We don't know what he's capable of," Kurenai warned.

'And we'll be the first ones to find out,' Kakashi thought. "Stand back!" He ordered when he finished his investigation. He back peddled to the 3rd or 4th tree and stopped as his two teammates created a wide path for him.

Kakashi started and finished four hand seals and brought his hand down to the right side of his body, holding his forearm with his other hand. "CHIDORI!" He said as the loud chirping began to build up, sending all of the neighboring animals away in fright at the sudden shrieking. The silver-haired Anbu charged toward the wall and thrust his hand straight through, causing a minor explosion and debris from the wall to fly everywhere. When the smoke finally cleared up and kakashi powered down his created attack, a four foot by four foot hole stood on the bottom. Kakashi took the lead, starting to go under when he suddenly stopped. The wall was wobbling in front of him.

'Damn! The wall's collapsing!' Kakashi thought as he snatched his teammates' arms and pulled them away quickly as part of the long structure collapsed (Naruto was too far away to hear. He sprinted for hours, he wouldn't be anywhere near them. After all, he is fast).

Finally, when the three were sure that nothing else would happen, they walked through and stopped on the other end.

"If we want to find him, we have to be quick! Let's go!" Kakashi said sternly, not tolerating any disobedience, and the three disappeared.

nighttime-

Naruto lay curled up by the river in a deep sleep, not knowing that 5 miles away, the Anbu had already broken through and were on the chase again.

"Miyu-sensei…" Naruto whimpered as he rolled the other way in his sleep.

somewhere in the middle of nowhere (ironic ain't it)-

A young lady, in her twenties stumbled through a forest in the darkness. Although the moon was shining brightly, the forest was dense and the moonlight was unable to get through to the ground. The weird silhouettes from trees made spooky images, but they didn't affect this nuke-nin, she had other worries. Her breathing was quick even though she was traveling so slowly.

She stopped at a clearing and collapsed near a tree, her hair still covering her face. She got up in a sitting position and dragged herself to sit up against the tree, flinging her head back along with her ruffled brown hair to lean against the welcoming support.

Cuts, scratches and bruises covered her face, making her hardly recognizable. Her forehead was covered in blood that flowed down the sides of her face in multitudes. Her panting sound as loud as the snarling of a bull and her dark brown eyes, the ones that had given a specific blond boy the death glare once, were now sparkling in the moonlight in a sad way, with her tears contributing to the feeling.

She cried between breaths whispering a name unclear to us at the moment. "… why did you have to die? Why did you have to die, especially from such a young boy? Why?"

She cried, as the tears wouldn't be held in her eyes any longer.

_A shinobi never shows his/her emotions._ She remembered him once saying, but controlling them seemed virtually impossible and so she didn't even try.

She went back to just muttering the words as she closed her eyes to rest. When she was finally asleep, she said the name one last time in her normal volume, "Akuma-otousan, leader of the akatsuki, why?"

**A/N: As you probably already noticed, that was Miyu. Okay, another chapter done. I know it isn't very long but please bear with me! It usually takes me a while to write to my full potential and elaborate to ideas that just pop up in my head. Please Review! I'm not going to beg like I did last time, but I still want as many reviews as I can get. It helps motivate me to write more and it helps improve my writing. If you like it, but you think some parts are lagging, then tell me so I can change it. Thanks!**


	9. The Start of Long, Hard Trainig

XXRikki-chanXx: Probably not, but suppose Kiba's dad's family was killed by the beast okay? Thanks for the review. 

**Wolvsmon:** That'll most likely happen, or I might just change it.

**The Critic:** I'm sorry, my grammar is horrible so sew me!

**NK Ordin's Wrath:** I'll be doing something like that.

**Bryr**: I don't really like ino and Naruto. I don't know why but they just don't mix as a good couple. Sorry.

Monaki-cheung, Time Reaper, Rec Raptor, Draconous, Firehedgehog, ReverberatingSilence, kitsune-itai, Archangel Rhapsody, HikaruofArrow, Cobra100, wyldcat: Thanks, and for all of your questions, they will be answered in the fic soon!   
Chapter 7: The start of long, hard training 

The bright, welcoming sun rose and warmed Naruto, who began to smile in his sleep. The birds chirped as they flew around, looking for and early morning snack for themselves as well as their families.

Naruto, on the other hand, lay peacefully at the mercy of sleep, still snoring lightly.

**Hey, boy…KID!** The Kyuubi called. **WAKE-UP LAZY WIMP! Training requires discipline, which you don't have, and responsibility, which you also don't have.**

"alright, alright," Naruto said as he slowly pushed his upper body up adding a soft, "stupid fox," at the end.

**Hey little brat, mind being brave enough and saying that again, to my face?** Kyuubi threatened.

"You're a stupid fat ass fox," Naruto taunted.

**Why you little…** Kyuubi began thrashing inside of his cage, ramming as hard as he could against the big gate, trying to escape so he could rip his host's head off.

Naruto's felt good for some reason for angering his captive. It was just so amusing to feel that little hop in his stomach that signified the angry fox's sad attempt to get out. Feeling content he got up and yawned, waiting for the fox to finally calm down to actually begin. Finally, the fox quieted and waited for the boy's next decision.

"Now, first order of business, to trai-" his mouth was interrupted by his rumbling stomach. He smiled innocently. "Hehe, I guess my stomach disagrees with me," he laughed nervously as he started to leave.

**Kid, I don't suggest eating before training.** Kyuubi warned.

"Shut up stupid fox. I'm hungry so I'm gonna eat," Naruto's stubborn personality surfaced. "If you don't like it then tough luck." The loudmouth boy expected the Kyuubi to start thrashing again, but, strangly, felt nothing.

**Suit yourself. Just don't say I didn't warn you.** He smirked smugly as Naruto jumped off, ignoring the demon's last sentences.

with Kakashi-

"Wake up," Kakashi hissed at his snoring squad mates. The two of them jolted up from waking as Kakashi explained the situation. "We should've left half an hour ago!"

"Well, who was keeping watch?" Asuma asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Kurenai squinted at the sudden brightness, as her eyes slowly grew used to the sun.

"I was," Kakashi mumbled, embarrassed. Asuma immediately snorted, "You, the almighty genius ninja who was the youngest ANBU besides Uchiha Itachi, overslept?"

Kakashi glared at him. "Shut up," he said sternly.

Asuma just shrugged before slipping his cloak on. The three jumped off in search of their blond target.

with the almost dead girl you should know by now-

Her brown eyes snapped open at the sound of the many birds, which had also awaken. Shading her eyes from the sudden sun, she got up and stretched, before stopping suddenly.

Then, just like that, everything came back to her like a bullet: the child, the fight, the…death. She lowered her head, remembering how her dad had screamed his lungs out before they literally came out from some strange unknown technique. She cringed at the thought of the gruesome scene and its gory details before crying sadly into her hands. Her beloved father, the one who had cared for her, the one who had loved her, the one who had taught her everything, was now dead.

She remembered how, out of anger, she lunged at the boy blindly, fighting for vengeance, but was defeated easily not long after.

Luckily Itachi was on a mission and away from harm. 'At least he's not dead,' she thought as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. Then she blushed when she realized whom she was thinking of. This was business, not some leisure walk. She had no time to be thinking of _him_ in that way, but, of course, she did anyway. She had to find him, maybe she could round all the remaining members and rebuild the organization, and the first order of business would be, "to kill all youma containers…"

with Naruto-

"AAAHHHH," Naruto sighed, happily as he patted his stomach in satisfaction, "5 bowls of ramen for breakfast, this is going to be some day."

**Yes this is.** Kyuubi mumbled smugly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

**Nothing, lets just find a place to train. This should be the border between fire and wind country.** Kyuubi informed.

"AWWW," Naruto cried, "Do I have to go through that big desert in the wind country?"

Not unless you want to train at Hidden Village of Sand. Past this town is all deserts and the Sand is about ten to fifteen miles away. Kyuubi said. 

"I'll just hurry to the Sand and train there," Naruto sighed, "I'm sure they'll let me."

**Okay.** Kyuubi simply replied as Naruto left the ramen bar and headed out of the village.

with Kakashi-

"Kakashi, the boy's going out the Wind Country," Asuma said. "We're not going to be able to hide anywhere."

Kakashi thought about this for a moment. "We'll attack again when the desert starts. We want to try to stay as far away from any civilization so we don't hurt anyone in our fight," he said. "And we will be having a big fight."


	10. Chapter 8 continued

Crazy-antman, horriblemonster, HikaruofDreams, Misarashi Tsukamaru, Firehedgehog, wildcat, ranma hibiki: thanks for your support! I'll explain what I'm going to do after the chapter.

A/N: Sorry guys, I was rushing to finish the first part of chapter 8 so I forgot to add this part.

Chapter 8 (continued)

Naruto quickly ran for the exit of the town and the end of the forest. He sprinted through it but stopped when he sensed someone stop right in front of him. He cursed underneath his breath and began to tremble. He turned around, looking to find another way out, only to see that it be blocked by the other two members.

"There is no way out, Naruto-kun," the girl said.

Naruto just looked at them, trembling in fright.

'What am I going to do?' he thought desperately as he watched them drop down into their fighting stances.

"Don't come calmly and we will force you to," Kakashi said.

with Miyu-

The brunette raced through the trees, hair flying behind her. 'Alright, now first to find Itachi and Kisame. They should be after that sand spirit brat, Shukaku I think. That means they're near the Wind Country,' she thought. 'Good, I'm only an hour away. I'll make it in time.'

She hurridly rushed away towards the Wind Country, and a little surprise as well.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I really should've added this to the last one, but I was rushing to update. I'll make the next one longer!

On that note: IM SORRY, BUT I THINK I'M GOING TO PUT THIS STORY ON HOLD AT THE MOMENT. I CAN IMAGINE THE STORY, BUT GLITCHES HAVE CAUSED ME TO STOP AND THINK IF THAT'S REALLY REALISTIC. FOR THE TIME BEING, I WILL POSTPONE THIS STORY AND AM GOING START A NEW STORY CALLED **_LEARNING 'N TEACHING_**. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIANCE. I'M SURE YOU WILL LIKE THIS NEXT ONE BETTER!


	11. The attempted escapeand the result of it

Cobra-100: Hey, first off, it's not like I'm not going to finish it, it's just on hold. Secondly…well…I am continuing it now so be happy! Thanks for the support. 

**Crazy-antman**: Yeah, right. I'll keep that in mind, and don't worry, I'll keep my stories straight. :)

**HikaruofDreams**: Gosh, it's not like its going away forever! Keep it together man! Thanks.

**Hopefullight**: Well, it's going to get even better.

**Horriblemonster**: Yeah, okay, sure. Well, its continuing!

**A/N:** Okay, although this isn't very many reviews, it was enough to make me continue the stories. Gosh you people are so persistant:D Well, you got your wish. I hope this stories potential doesn't falter or anything. Since you all wanted it so much, **_YOU BETTER START GIVING ME IDEAS!_** 'kay? Good! Now, for the story…

Chapter 9: The Escape…and the Result 

Naruto's face paled instantaneously as he looked around worriedly.

'Oh no, I'm not going to make it! They're going to kill me!' his eyes bulged seeing his chances of being free diminish like a candle being blown out. He looked around in panic, searching for a slight hint of an escape, and saw one through a slightly bigger gap between Kurenai and Kakashi then any of the others. He tried to sprint through but was kicked back by Kakashi who shook his head.

Naruto felt his chances grow even smaller then as his confidence faltered too. He quickly thought up a plan A, but thinking of doing a Kawarimi technique, but then realized that it was quite impossible with nothing surrounding him except for mounds of sand.

Then, a plan B popped into his mind. He quickly put his hands together and formed many different hand seal before summoning something that had saved his life numerous times. "Doton: Doryuuheki _(Earth element: earth rising wall)_," Naruto mumbled as a wall formed around him in a cicular shape.

'I've never seen this type of wall form in a circle. Naruto, you truly are trained well,' Kakashi thought as he formed his own handseals. When he finished, he put his left hand onto his right forearm and put his right hand down as he mumbled his original technique's name, "Chidori!"

The shrieking chakra gathered in his hand and he let it, before it was large enough and he thrust it straight into the wall, making it crumble. Before the dust cleared, Naruto sprinted through the cloud and past Kakashi. A little bit taken back, Kakashi stopped a while before chasing after him followed by Asuma and Kurenai.

'Something's wrong,' Kakashi thought, 'I don't hear footsteps!' He quickly took out a shuriken and threw it before making a cross with his hands and saying, "Kage shuriken no jutsu." The one projectile turned into many as they sped at the runaway blond. Asuma and Kurenai's eyes widened in horror as they watched them ram into the poor blond. "Baka, Kakashi, we weren't supposed to kill the boy!" Asuma spat. He spoke too soon as the 'Naruto' went up in smoke. The three quickly turned around and saw the real Naruto running away the other way.

Kakashi quickly chased after him, sprinting through the sand, making a cloud of dust behind him. He threw a kunai in front of Naruto in order to stop him for a while and when Naruto hesitated, he lunged at him, stumbling with the blond.

In panic, Naruto kicked Kakashi off and sprang up. Asuma and Kurenai landed from a jump on the other sides of Naruto who realized that he just wasted his chakra on this pathetic Bunshin (remember, he doesn't know Kage Bunshin _yet_). Knowing there was no other way out, Naruto dropped into his stance, still a bit worried, but knowing that he had to in order to earn his freedom.

with Miyu-

The brunette sense chakra abrewing not far away and one of them…seemed familiar. Miyu wasn't sure from whom it belonged to but it made her curious and so she followed this sense towards to battle to the desert. She cursed when she realized that there would be no way for her to hide herself as she observed the fight and so she used _henge_ and changed into a bird.

As she neared the sight, she started to mask her chakra, better and better, in order to hide it from the fighters. After a minute or so of flying, black dots came into view, four of them. She flew closer as the dots became clearer and recognized two of them. Her eyes widened and her mouth slowly opened in horror. 'Naruto!' she thought. 'and Kakashi! Damn, this isn't good! Naruto can't fight with this guy. He's too good! (don't forget, Kakashi's mask was torn and so his face shown.)'

She wanted to jump in and end the fight, but she knew that it would be of no use and just flew overhead, watching. She saw Naruto drop into his fighting stance nervously and cursed, noticing the problem. 'I should've worked on not being scared more!' she knew it, but didn't respond physically. Then, she noticed something. One of the other Anbu was looking at her out of the corner of his or her eye. The person unbuckled his pouch and took out a kunai, before flinging at…her! She quickly dodged, sensing the danger, but realized that another kunai was coming. She figured out a plan and took the hit, falling, falling, falling, until _THUMP!_ And she hit the ground.

with fighting group-

"What was that Asuma?" Kakashi asked, keeping one eye on the boy and another on the fallen bird.

"It looked suspicious, Kakashi. It was circling our fight like it found a corpse, but there is none around here." Kakashi nodded before turning his full attention back on Naruto. Naruto, reckless because of fright, lunged at Kakashi who easily dodged and kicked Naruto to the side. The blond quickly recovered and dropped down into a stance. He threw several shurikens at Kakashi and disappeared. Kakashi took out a kunai and parried the attacks before looking around for Naruto.

'Above?' thought Kakashi as he looked up and saw a shadow loom above him. He quickly jumped up and attacked the Naruto met the hit. Naruto smirked before disappearing in a 'poof'. Kakashi cursed as he looked down and saw Naruto down on the ground, preparing for Kakashi to land. 'He uses his jutsus well!' Naruto made a big mistake in paying no heed to the other two as Asuma kicked Naruto away and allowed Kakashi a safe landing.

The leader smiled signaling his gratefulness before turning back to Naruto to see him starting a jutsu. The little commas in his sharingan began to twirl in a circular motion as Kakashi began to do the same hand seals. "Katon: Housenkan no jutsu _(Fire element: Phoenix Fire)_," they both said simultaneously. Five needles of fire came out of each of their mouths, Naruto's aiming for Kakashi, Kakashi's aiming for Naruto's fire needles.

Kakashi's fire met their mark, hitting Naruto's, dispelling both. Shurikens fell out of Naruto's, and bounced a little before resting in one spot. Naruto cursed at his first trick being found out as Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. 'He put shurikens in his flames? He is very skilled indeed. Asuma was about to intervene again along with Kurenai but Kakashi put his hands up. "Don't, let me fight him alone. Stand guard for anyone coming."

The two nodded and evened out the spacing before stopping and suddenly becoming more aware of their surroundings. Kakashi looked back up at Naruto and saw his fingers twitching slightly from his sides. He looked behind him and saw the same shurikens alive again. His eyes widened as he ducked in order to dodge, the blades grazing off a couple of hairs. Naruto cursed that this trick didn't work a second time as he prepared to attack again.

'That's almost all I know! And he copied that jutsu! What's with that?' Naruto thought as he charged again. He tried to punch Kakashi, but he dodged and Naruto fist flew past him, but Naruto's other fist came a little behind and hit Kakashi square in the stomach. Kakashi stumbled back again before trying to punch Naruto, who blocked and tried to punch the Anbu leader again. Kakashi this time, grabbed hold and tried to counter, but Naruto didn't give him enough time, trying to kick him with his hand still in Kakashi's grasp. Kakashi grabbed the foot too, but then, Naruto punched Kakashi's elbow in, causing Kakashi to loosen his grip on Naruto's hand as Naruto regained control of it.

Still without a foot, Naruto quickly ran through some hands seals and faced Kakashi before muttering, "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu _(Fire element: Grand Fireball no jutsu)_." A great big fireball was blown out of Naruto's mouth and onto Kakashi who could only shield with his two arms as Naruto was blown back form the force. As the flames went out and a shadow didn't emerge right after, Naruto gained more confidence and smirked a little as he walked away to leave. After taking his first steps, he felt someone hit his head, and he fell, leaving consciousness.

**A/N:** Well, you damn people convinced me to stick with this story. Gosh you guys are persistant:) I hope you don't mind if it lacks what it used to have, but I'm trying as best as I can to try to remember to incorporate everything in. Tell me if I'm missing something or if you just want to talk. Remember, reviews are welcomed:D


	12. Meeting and Remeeting

**Silver8036:** Okay, that's a lot of reviewing…thanks!

**Shina-lim:** This might be sorta late, but it should do…for now. Thanks!

**GorunNova:** I guess your right. I'll make sure not to say that anymore. Thanks for the comment.

**Cb-urk: **Sorry for the misunderstanding. 'because of' is more accurate! Sorry! And no, they couldn't just go around it. Naruto was trained by a pretty tough teacher. She taught him to use those techniques to their best potential and Naruto can use them pretty well. My mistake in chapter 3 about Itachi. I think my writing back then was horrible. I look at it then and now and I can really tell the difference. I think the beginning is dragging people away from my story.

**Max-fic:** Thanks.

**Horriblemonster:** Thanks. I'm glad to.

A/N: Okay, I am trying to test a slightly new way of writing. I'll probably be at this test for a while. Tell me if you like it, don't like it, or can't tell a difference. Thanks! (This story is kind of like my test run. I'll start a better one after I finish this one!)

Chapter 11: Meeting and Remeeting

Kakashi POV-

"Naruto is good with his jutsu, but he gets cocky during battle. And before battle, he's always scared," I sighed as I flung the limp Naruto over my shoulders.

"Kakashi, don't scare us like that," Asuma said, eyes bulging.

"You need to learn to be more careful," Kurenai scolded. I just smiled nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, mission complete!" Asuma said enthusiastically as he led his teammates back to Konoha. I looked over my side as my only visible eye quirked up.

'The dead bird…it's gone!' I thought before turning back around. 'Better be more careful.'

with Miyu-

Miyu stood at the edge of the forest looking through worridly. Although the bright sunny day seemed cheerful, it just made her more jealous that the day would be so happy when she was having one of her worst days.

"Naruto might've lost, but I can't worry about him. He'll be fine with Kakashi because he won't kill him. Now, I need to focus on my top priority," Miyu said sternly, trying to rearrange her thoughts. "Now, where was Itachi's mission supposed to be? Oh, yeah, he's supposed to be at the edge of Fire Country and Wind country. His victim is on a mission or something," she said to herself before disappearing.

She jumped through the trees, hopping from branch to branch deeper into Fire Country. She remembered that Itachi's victim would be with his team on their way to Fire Country on a mission to bring a scroll to the Sound.

She stopped somewhere in the middle of the forest and looked around for signs of Itachi. When she couldn't find any, she sighed, knowing that Itachi was careful and wouldn't leave any of his tracks. She then reluctantly bit her thumb and began a series of hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" she said as she pounded her open palm onto the sturdy branch she stood on. Smoke appeared beneath her hand and their appeared a regular sized owl.

"Yes, Miyu-sama?" the owl asked.

"Fen, go look for Itachi and tell me where he is," Miyu said.

The owl nodded before flying off.

'Now, he should be found within the next ten minutes. Fen's an excellent tracker,' Miyu thought, smiling at this idea.

with Itachi (Itachi POV)-

I'd been analyzing my targets way of fighting further more. Gaara of the Desert is surely a formidable opponent for being only twelve though he's still not as skilled as me. This mission they're on is a rank 'A'. They are to send a top secret scroll to the Sound without getting intercepted and so far, this boy hasn't gotten a scratch. His sand is obviously very useful.

Wait a second, what…does he notice me!

Normal POV-

Gaara stopped abruptly and looked to the side, obviously sensing something. His two siblings noticed this and stopped a second after, then they signaled for their sensei to stop too, who hadn't noticed anything.

"Gaara? Is there something you sense?" A hint of fear slipped into her voice.

'Something…something feels…familiar!' Gaara thought as he looked off into the distance.

"Gaara?" Kankuro said, confused. Gaara snapped out of his trance, turning back around.

"Let's keep going," he said in his monotone tone. The rest of his group could only nod, watching him warily, before turning around and heading on. Gaara stopped for a moment and looked off to the side again.

'I hope I get to meet this familiarity…

'Yes, I hope I do.'

His mouth inched wider, curving up ever so slightly into a small smirk.

with Kakashi-

Naruto sneezed as he slowly began to regain consciousness. He saw the trees flying past him and his eyes widened. He tried to wiggle around, but found that he was tied up by chakra strings. He turned around a saw someone with silver hair carrying him.

"KAKASHI!" Naruto almost shouted.

Kakashi, having been surprised by this flinched a bit.

"Ahhh, Naruto. You're awake," Kakashi said calmly.

"Y-your taking me b-back?" Naruto asked, a bit frightened.

Kakashi hesitated before replying, "Yes, Naruto, I am."

Naruto sighed.

"Naruto, I know you don't want to go back, and I understand wh-"

"You don't understand, don't pretend like you do," he shut his eyes tightly, signs of tears appearing around them. "YOU DON'T!" he shouted, causing the three Anbu to stop suddenly. "You don't know what it feels like to be shunned by the _whole_ village because of something you didn't even do, because it's the inside they see, not the outside. You don't know what it feels like to have no friends, and having _those_ eyes looking at you all the time observing your every move, just begging for the wrong one. YOU DON'T KNOW!" He shouted again.

Kakashi sighed, putting Naruto down. "Naruto, my father died when I was young, even younger than you. I was shunned for his actions, too. When he went out for a mission one day, he had his comrades taken and went to rescue them at the cost of his mission. The whole village hated him, one who used to be seen as legendary, for failing the mission. I was blamed after that and lived with no friends except for my team. So don't go talking to me about this 'loneliness' shit!" Kakashi said sternly, looking Naruto dead in the eye. "You don't know a thing about losing them either!"

The glare scared Naruto whom slowly scooted back, away from Kakashi. "You don't know, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Naruto said stubbornly, trying to hold back the tears. "They keep glaring at me, and when I _try_ to make new friends, the people with those cold glares stop me!" He started sniffling a bit.

"You're just a crybaby and a sissy, running away from pointless things. You might not have caused these problems, but they're yours. DEAL WITH IT!" Kakashi paused to let that sink I, then he sighed. A day to process and analyze everything might help him out.

He flung Naruto back onto his shoulder and set off again with Kurenai and Asuma following…in silence. Naruto just obeyed in almost complete silence, sniffling every once in a while, trying to pull back the tears that had escaped.

Yes, maybe a little thinking can get him on the right path.

with Itachi-

'I need to strike soon. The target is becoming more aware of his surroundings. If he finds me-' Itachi looked down at the suspecting boy. 'NOW!'

The young genius threw a kunai at Gaara and his team. He quickly put his hands together to form a seal and mumbled, "Kage Kunai no jutsu."

The one kunai multiplied into many, still following its path. The blond girl and the face paint boy were caught off guard and tried to dodge as best they could with this disadvantage. Gaara made their actions all for nothing, blocking the whole group from the kunai, leaving a small hole to see out of.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked, forgetting all else.

"Gaara of the Desert, come with me."

Itachi pulled out another kunai and narrowed his eyes, Sharingan activated to look more intimidating. "If not, I _will_ use force."

Gaara's sand dropped and receded into his now open gourd. Temari whipped her fan open and Kankuro took out his puppet. Baki yanked out his own kunai meeting the Uchiha prodigy's glare with one of his own.

"You will not get him…Uchiha Itachi." Before he noticed it, he felt his mouth in a smile. "I never imagined that I would get to fight the young Uchiha prodigy from Konoha, the cause of the Uchiha massacre."

Itachi didn't faze from this comment. "I _will_ take him, with or without your permission."

Gaara clenched his teeth tightly, eyes narrowing in the process.

Temari was the first to react. "You will NOT GET HIM!" she shouted the last few words, whirling her fan as she did. The gusts blew past the young shinobi cutting him, but still unfazing him. But then he disappeared, turning into mud, slowly oozing out.

"a clone!" Temari exclaimed, looking around for the real one.

Gaara snarled a bit, teeth and fist clenched tightly. His eyes narrowed to little slits as sand began to levitate around him. The youma container turned his head ever so slowly, looking every way for his enemy. Then, all of a sudden, four Itachi's appeared all around them. Shocked, the three others back up into a square formation, each one facing one of the Itachis.

"Clones, kill them all!" Baki ordered, giving the signal to attack.

Temari blew her gust at the clone who didn't seem to move. The gales opened gashes on Itachi's face and clothes, but they did nothing else. In a flash, the young Akatsuki was in front of the surprised sand nin. Without hesitation, he kicked her into her teacher, causing both of them to go whirling headfirst into a tree. Their bodies went limp, lifeless.

Kankuro saw the commotion and was immediately angered. "You should've never done that. Prodigy or not, you do not HIT MY SISTER!"

He thrust his arms forward, wiggling his fingers at the same time. The puppets rushed toward the old teenage ninja who easily dodged. Then he flashed through his own hand seals and murmered, "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu _(Grand Fireball no jutsu)_."

As the fireball was about to be let loose, another gruff voice rang clearly through the air. "Suiton: **_NEED SOMETHING!_**

Kankuro jumped to dodge as the incongruous elements shot out from the two different people. Expecting them to be aiming for him, he was deeply shocked to see them hit his puppet strings.

A blue-faced shark man jumped out of a tree, grinning. "Kisame, glad you could join us."

"Yep, had some little business to finish."

The puppet master showed no signs of hearing the conversation. 'They know my secret! But…how?' The shocked puppet master watched in despair as Itachi cut the warm yet soaked strings, making the puppets lifeless, joining the other two whom had already been knocked out.

As if reading the boy's face, Itachi said, "I have fought a puppet master many times before, one that is more skilled than you. Don't think I don't know how to fight them." And with that, he gave Kankuro a hard punch, then followed him, and right before the boy hit a tree, kicked him the other way. The puppet master's body fell loosely signaling his joining the others.

"Now for the target," Kisame grinned eagerly.

with Naruto and group-

'What is this immense chakra I'm sensing? Seems to be three, four, no five people and one feels familiar while another…seems…different.' Kakashi stopped abruptly, turning to his left. 'They aren't far from here. Looks like a battle is going on.'

"Kakashi?" Asuma began.

"Asuma, Kurenai do you sense that?"

"Yes but we can't let it distract us. We must complete our mission!" Asuma replied.

"I know, but it's _him_." Kakashi looked so frightened, determined, yet also curiosity.

"Who?" Naruto asked in curiosity as the others looked off into the direction, too.

"It is _him_ isn't it?" Kurenai didn't turn his head away from the immense feeling. She sensed Kakashi's affirmative even though he didn't nod.

"Let's go," Kakashi ordered, disappearing with his comrades.

Nearing the battle site, Kakashi all of a sudden felt three sources of chakra vanish. His face showed signs of his fright as he looked at the other two to see if they sensed it as well. He felt comfort in knowing that he wasn't alone in being so worried. What if _he_ was here to do more damage? He could not risk it, but he also didn't want to have to fight the teenager. He was scared. He was really scared.

Kakashi stopped, motioning for his comrades to go ahead and just look at the situation. He bit his thumb and skimmed through hand seals. He put his hand on the ground and send a simple, "Kuchiyose no jutsu." Smoke appeared, and within it, a small ninja dog.

"Pakkun, go back to Konoha and alert the Hokage of _his_ arrival. Hurry!" The dog nodded and raced off. Knowing that the fight was just one minute away, Kakashi put Naruto down.

"Please Naruto, don't run away. I don't want you getting involved in this fight. It doesn't involve you."

Naruto nodded half heartedly, which was enough for Kakashi who left.

There was something familiar about one of the fighters. A sickenly feeling grew in Naruto's stomach. Oddly familiar.

A/N: Hahaha. What is this feeling? Review and tell me what you think it is please! If you have no idea, then just review telling what you think about the chap! Thanks!


	13. The Awakening

A/N: Yo, I really hate to do this to you guys. I know I'm a real freak for waiting so long to update but I'm the kind of guys that…well….doesn't update quick enough. Deal with it. Chap up! R&R.

AND THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS! (I'm getting too lazy to respond to all of your reviews. Hehe.) YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

**Chapter 13: The Awakening**

Their short travel through the trees was in silence. Kurenai and Asuma eyed each other worridly. Kakashi silence felt strange. The man hardly missed the chance to tell them what to do, but here, he seemed to be too caught up with his own problems to worry about his team. The only sort of communication were signs that all ANBU was taught during training. The first and only signal came when they arrived at the sight of an intense battle. He lifted his hand up and the three ducked into the underbrush, observing the battle through a layer of foliage.

The battle had actually just ended. Gaara sand barrier was easily bypassed with a simple genjutsu and ninjutsu diversion.

Itachi stood there as the shark faced-shinobi walked forward and flung the unconscious redhead onto his shoulder.

"Let's go," Kisame said.

But Itachi didn't seem to hear him, remaining motionless for several seconds. Kakashi tensed with the rest of his team. Were they discovered? Seconds later, Itachi answered the question for them.

"First get the rats hiding in the bushes."

Kisame grinned and replied in a malicious tone. "With pleasure."

-with Naruto-

Naruto's mind was at a state of war. This feeling continuously tugged at his senses. He really wanted to go check it out, but then he'd be rushing blindly. And also, Kakashi had told him to stay there. Though he was from the same village that hated him, Naruto still couldn't help but feel safe with that trio of ANBU. But still, this feeling, it was so mysterious. Naruto's curiosity longed for a peek under the cover. But then Kakashi…but this feeling…but…but…

Naruto let out a growl of frustration and shook his head wildly to clear his mind a bit. Inside, he ahd already decided. He would go. After all, Konoha had already had their chance to give him a satisfying life and failed.

Naruto stood and closed his eyes, focusing on the growing sensation. It came from the north. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he jumped off.

'Someday, Kakashi, someday I'll repay you for your kindness.'

He didn't know that that day would be today.

-with Miyu-

Fen had come flying back within five minutes. It gave his report. Itachi was nearby, collecting the one-tailed bijuu-container. Fen noted, though, that the struggle was about finished and that the boy was weakening fast.

'That's good,' Miyu thought. 'We haven't caught very many of them yet. Only about three. Meaning we still have five more after this one.' "Fen, lead the way please."

The owl nodded and flew overhead slow enough for his master to follow.

-with Kakashi-

The trio began to panic. Their surprise advantage had been snatched away so easily. These guys truly were skilled. Kakashi's mind raced, but he didn't let himself panic. Kisame disappeared and before long, they heard a voice behind them.

"Three rats hiding pathetically behind the bushes. Three heads to add to my trophy case." The three knew what was coming and jumped out of reach before the man's sword decapitated them.

Itachi shot out fire missiles into three different directions, roasting all things in its path. Kakashi turned and saw that one was aimed for him. Calmly, he ducked under the branch he had jumped onto and dropped softly onto the ground. When the fire hit the tree behind him, he heard a thud, then a whizzing sound. Kakashi cursed. Blindly, the ANBU captain jumped out into the clearing. But that area wasn't safe either as Kakashi came to soon realize.

"Well, well, it seems I've smoked one of them out." Itachi remarked, his face inches away from Kakashi's, his eyes looking right through the mask. "and its none other than the famous Hatake Kakashi," he said quietly so that only Kakashi could hear. Then, before the silver haired shinobi could react, Itachi connected his foot into the guy's side just as three explosions went off. Kurenai and Asuma were blown out form the brush, their masks cracked. Breathing heavily, though, the three returned to their feet.

Noticing their fatigue, Itachi sighed. "Konoha has gotten weak over the years."

Kakashi cursed. He had just fought a battle. Now, his chakra reserve was substantially lower. He would not be able to fight for long and assumed that the rest of his team felt the same way. Kisame walked out of the bushes slowly.

"Peh, weak rats. All you guys know is running and hiding. But as you can see, that only gets you tired. You need to get on the offense and provide some entertainment."

"Kisame, we can't play for too long, we have to return with Shukaku before Akuma-sama gets upset."

Kisame growled in reply, but accepted his partner's advice nevertheless.

'Akuma?' Kakashi thought. 'Is that the leader of the Akatsuki?'

But he had no time for a second thought because then, Itachi's sharingan began mold into a new shape.

'Is that…Awww, shit!' "Kurenai, Asuma, don't look directly into his eyes." Both of them closed their eyes immediately. "It's the mangekyou." With that, the two began to tense up. Kakashi close his normal eye and fed his Sharingan eye chakra in an attempt to overpower Itachi's. But his side of the battle was faltering. His eye was losing ground fast. He was out of other options. What else was there to do? His mind raced. He had never been caught up in the Mangekyou but had heard the horrible tales. How was he to escape this?

"Kakashi, are you okay? You sound bad?" Kurenai asked, eyes still closed.

Kakashi all of a sudden noticed that he was panting. His mind was tiring. He couldn't take much longer.

Suddenly, Kakashi felt relieved of all pressure. Its like all of his burdens had been lifted. The fatigue that had been growing had halted. Feeling it safe, Kakashi opened his second eye to see a blond haired ninja land from a rough kick he had placed on both nukenin. The two went sprawling in different directions.

"He might be apart of horrid Konoha, but Kakashi is my friend. I will not let you hurt him," the shinobi said.

Kakashi blinked a couple times and cleared his vision to see that it was Naruto. But…friend?! Where did he get that idea? It wasn't necessarily untrue, but Kakashi didn't see any connection between the two that was strong enough to be considered a friendship. Yet, the idea saved his life and he was most grateful for that.

Feeling the previously strong tensions were broken, both Kurenai and Asuma opened their eyes cautiously and saw their reinforcements in the shape of a young boy, not even genin age yet. Yet all three of them saw hope in this newly-arrived ally. Feeling a little more confident the three took deep breaths and calmed their senses. The battle hadn't ended, it was just getting started.

-with Miyu-

What the hell? Wasn't Kakashi supposed to be the bad guy? When did Naruto and Kakashi begin to befriend each other? Her memories and Naruto's current actions didn't seem to coincide. What happened during that time when she left?

-with Itachi-

Itachi opened his eyes after the unexpected arrival of a Konoha ally, another enemy for them. He paused for a moment. It couldn't be. This was his lucky day. The boy in front of him was the container of the nine-tails demon Kyuubi. Unfortunately, though, Itachi remembered the other detail that came along with that fact, he was also the same boy Miyu had mentored during her missions to Konoha.

His plans, they were being rushed too quickly. He had specific times planned out to capture each demon assigned to him. The nine-tailed was supposed to be next on his list, especially because he knew Miyu would be out with another mission at that time and wouldn't want to see this. Itachi prayed that Miyu never found out, but little did he know that Miyu, was watching the whole entire thing.

-with Naruto-

**Its Shukaku**. Kyuubi said. Naruto jumped at the sudden comment.

'that was random,' he thought to Kyuubi.

But the Kyuubi ignored him. **That feeling, it was caused by Shukaku. Him, he's Shukaku!**

'Shukaku? Who the hell is Shukaku?' Naruto asked.

**The one tailed demon. He's such a puny weasel. No match for my superiority.** Kyuubi bragged.

'Yet, you are the one who's trapped in a cage,' Naruto said, rolling his eyes mentally. He turned toward the unconscious redhead. 'that boy?'

**Yea.**

'What do you want me to do?'

**Well, I dunno, FREE ME FROM THE HELLHOLE!** Kyuubi replied, banging on the cage doors loud enough Naruto swore that everyone else in the clearing could hear.

He looked around just in case but no one seemed to notice. Finally, Naruto looked down at the victims of his attack and his eyes widened.

'Hey…Kyuubi? That's the Uchiha kid that fought with Miyu, isn't he?'

**Yeah, that's Uchiha Itachi. He's tough. Massacred his whole clan except for his little brother is what I heard.** Kyuubi said.

'How do you _hear_ these things?' Naruto asked

**Because I actually _pay attention_.** Kyuubi replied.

Naruto decided to drop it, seeing the two rise back onto their feet.

'His eyes, are they the Sharingan?'

**Actually, that's the strongest form of it, the Mangekyou. They do some nasty shit if you don't have the right eyes.** Kyuubi said.

'Well, do I?'

**Psht, kid, you have a demon here. What do you think?**

'Wait, so that short spurt of super vision and super smelling was from you?'

Kyuubi paused in amazement. **Wow, that took way too long for you to figure out. Blink for a second.**

Naruto did so and when he opened them again, he could see through the trees. Trying to get used to his new vision (learning how to control it at will), he began to turn his head and scan the forest at will. Then, his head stopped at one tree where he saw a figure sitting on a branch there observing the battle. His body went rigid. His breath became uneven. It was Miyu.

-with Miyu-

The brunette nukenin felt a chill run down her spine. She turned from staring at Itachi, to her ex-pupil. His eyes, they were blood red with black slits in them…and they were looking right at her.

"Awww shit," she muttered. 'Whatever the hell that was, it spotted me through the trees. Was it a new bloodline? Did Naruto's father _have_ a bloodline?'

These questions flooded her mind as she disappeared, just to leave a small owl in her place soon after.

-with Naruto-

The wind caught Naruto's eyes and he blinked for a second. But in that second, the image was gone. Was it just his imagination? No, that was the real thing. That person was _the_ person he had been searching for. And now she had run away. But why? Surely she could see him. Why would she run away from him? Things just weren't adding up. But he would soon find out. Wordlessly, Naruto began to leave, but was stopped by a kunai that just passed the front tip of his nose.

"You will not leave," Itachi said. "You are also part of my mission. Even if things are going faster than anticipated, I will fulfill my mission."

"And what would that be?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi turned to the jounin and eyed him. "You would want to know wouldn't you Kakashi-san. But I cannot tell you. It is top secret within my organization."

"The infamous Akatsuki?"

Itachi grumbled. "I have no time for this." He looked directly into his opponents eyes and his mangekyou began to over come the trio again, except its targets had widened, adding the blond pest.

But the blond's strange eyes gave him imunity. He was completely relieved of the pressure and took the opportunity to charge his opponents. At a speed higher than even a normal genin, Naruto attacked, throwing one punch in the direction of the young Uchiha.

"Kisame!" Itachi barked.

"Yeah, I know," Kisame responded, intercepting Naruto.

Grasping his Samehade, he swiped it, forcing Naruto to jump back a little to dodge. But he gathered momentum in his knees and, like a spring, jumped up at faster speed a freshly pulled out kunai in his hand. Kisame maneuvered his shark blade to where it blocked the attack. Using the rough edges of the shark blade as another minor 'push off', Naruto flipped up above Kisame and, using his head as a stepping stone, proceeded to kick the focused Itachi. But, in mid-jutsu, the prodigy blocked the kick.

"Kisame!" Itachi said angrily.

"The little worm…" Kisame began, grabbing the blond by his feet and flinging him away. But Naruto had seen it. On Itachi's face, it was sweat, and a large amount for that matter. Itachi wouldn't be able to hold the spell for much longer. All Naruto had to do was intercept the connection between him and the immobilized Anbu and take it all himself. With the Kyuubi, he should be able to withstand it… 'Right?' Naruto asked the nine tails.

**Of course! I'm a fucking demon. Not like you weakling humans. I can withstand weak forces like this.** Kyuubi said arrogantly.

Thought he still wasn't a hundred percent sure about that, Naruto still carried on, rushing in front of the Konoha shinobi and allowing Kyuubi to absorb the mangekyou's force.

As if a massive weight had been lifted, the three began to move again. But Kakashi stopped, "Naruto, NARUTO! STOP! YOU CAN'T TAKE THE MANGEKYOU. YOU DON'T HAVE THE-"

But Naruto's posture changed. His back had straightened and he seemed much more at ease. He smirked as red chakra began to seep out of his chakra holes. **"Shut up, Hatake."** Naruto growled in hostility. He peered behind his shoulder at the anbu group. **"Our I'll rip your heart out and eat it along with these guys'."** His red eyes gleamed with satisfaction at the astonished responses.

"K-k-kyuubi…"

A/N: Yo. I'm gonna try to update quicker now. I think I got my finish….sorta. I'm really sorry for the long update. I'm just the type of guy to not finish with things I start but I'll really wanna finish my stories so…yea. Bear with me. Thanks guys!


	14. Breaking the Final Ties

A/N: I'll admit it. I'm guilty. I actually had this chapter written the day after the previous chapter, I just wanted to give the last chapter a change to pick up some reviews. But noooooo… Thanks a lot for the reviews. Especially that of **IzanagiMikoto**. He/She really helped with this one. It's because of him/her that I was able to finish this chapter so quickly.

So REVIEW! Especially if you want faster updates, because that's the only way I'll work faster.

**Chapter 14: Breaking the Final Ties**

It began quickly. In a flash, the boy started his attack, first reappearing between the two Akatsuki, he delivered a roundhouse kick, twisting Kisame's face as he was sent airborne. Realizing this new threat, Itachi released his Mangekyou and caught Naruto's incoming fist. Grasping Naruto's wrist tightly, Itachi began to throw, but Naruto broke the connection by pushing off Itachi's body with his legs and continued to land smoothly.

Taking mere milliseconds to recover, Naruto lunged again. He sped through the air, but just as he was about to hit, he reached his hands out and held onto the ground, allowing his feet to swing over and strike from above. With his fully developed Sharingan, though, Itachi blocked the vicious kick. Naruto pushed his upper body off of the ground with his hands and then whipped around in a flash, aiming another fish at the Uchiha. Jumping, Itachi dodged the fist, but naruto quickly returned his feet to the ground and jumped up, quickly gaining on Itachi. He reappeared in a flash behind Itachi. Grinning, Naruto delivered a powerful blow. Then he created a momentary chakra shield from behind him and pushed off with his legs, racing towards Itachi again. Catching up to him again, Naruto whirled and kicked Itachi straight in the back, forcing him to accelerate faster towards the ground.

The impact Itachi made with the ground resulted in a large crater. Yet despite his effort, Itachi simply smirked and disappeared in smoke.

Not at all fazed by the disappearing act, Naruto began scanning his surroundings. Finally, with his newly developed demonic eyes, he spotted him crouched behind a bush, observing him. With the slight flick of his wrist, Naruto sent a small bullet sized chakra tail in the same direction. The contact resulted in the crumpling of trees and brush. A huge collision and a cloud of dust surrounded it.

Seconds later, Itachi appeared in front of him, dusted up bad but virtually unharmed, except for a small fresh cut across his cheek. Blood slowly trickled out.

"You are certainly much stronger than the others." Itachi complemented, wiping the dust off of his cloak. "You also seem to be controlled in your attacks. Even with the use of Kyuubi's chakra and senses, to maintain that level of control is quite an achievement. But I can't stall much longer. I'll admit, maintaining that first Bunshin made me considerably weary. So I must end this now."

Forming a hand seal, he muttered a jutsu under his breath. Suddenly the tomoe's in his Sharingan grew into waves and spun quickly, creating a wheel effect. "Tsugonami."

The real world shriveled away. Naruto hung tied up on a cross, thousands of Itachis surrounding him. Itachi stabbed one sword into his body, forcing a bloodcurdling scream from the blond.

"Now don't be screaming so loud in the beginning. This will last many years."

But Narout smirked through his panting. "You don't understand, do you Uchiha."

Itachi's next moves were hesitant. He noted the confidence in his victim's voice and was slightly taken aback from it.

"I'm not mere mortal like you." He growled. Then, he roared loudly and a strong shockwave of chakra erupted from his body, completely dissolving the alternate world.

The pre-made crater and Itachi reappeared in front of him. Itachi staggered a little, finding it suddenly incredibly difficult to breath. In seconds, Itachi was unable to continue supporting himself and collapsed. Kisame appeared next to Itachi's fallen body and hoisted him up onti his shoulder.

"This isn't over, ninetails, we will get you one way or another." Kisame then disappeared.

Naruto blinked his eyes returning to the bright cerulean. Then, weakness overwhelmed him. He began to fall but caught himself and managed to remain standing, despite his heavy panting.

The Konoha recover squad ran over to him. Kakashi, mask broken off, stopped next to the struggling boy. "Naruto, that was incredible. But I don't know whether to be happy or scared about you being able to do that."

Naruto's body went rigid at this comment. "Scared? Scared?!" he replied, his voice turning colder each letter he uttered. "If you're _**scared**_, Hakate, then go back to your precious Konoha. Go join the hundreds of others back there who are also scared."

Taken aback by the sudden rudeness, Kakashi managed to reply in confusion and fear, "Kyuubi?"

"No Hatake," Naruto replied formally, turning his head to show Kakashi his blue eyes. "This time it's me, but if you are _scared_ of my abilities, then just go back to Konoha. I don't need fear from anyone. That just invites hatred, invites scorn, invites mistreatment, invites…" he paused in reflection, his face softening for a second. Suddenly, it hardened again and he burst in anger. "It invites **loneliness**. It pushes away anyone's chance of having a _normal_ life. That's _all_ I wanted, Hatake. So if you want to feel scared, go do it somewhere else with all of the others like you. I've had too fucking much of it!" He pushed Kakashi away into his comrades.

Speechless, the three stared, frozen, watching as Naruto staggered away. Inside, Kakashi understood, but he didn't chase after Naruto. Naruto had made his decision, and that would definitely have its own consequences. Kakashi's face changed into an expression of sadness.

'Well Naruto, you're right. But because you're right, next time we won't be sending a recover crew, we'll be sending an extermination crew…'

He watched as Naruto disappeared in the cover of the dense forest.

'But I'm really sorry, Naruto, for what they did to you. Someday, they'll see what they did in turning you away. Someday they'll see you like I do now. Someday they'll understand the current insanity in the Yondaime's actions. Someday…"

**A/N:** Yea, I know, this is a really short chapter. But adding to it would completely demolish the significance of it. So yea… R&R

PEACE OUT!


End file.
